I Saw Her First
by WonderWoman2000
Summary: Alison and Jason Dilaurentis are twins and move into Rosewood from New York City. They both have eyes on Emily Fields and will compete on which twin will capture the swimmer's heart first. Emison/Jamily & Sparia
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the car in silence while my father drove my whole family down to the place I dreaded to move to. Rosewood. My family had came to the decision that we will be moving there because of my dad's promotion. Honestly, I don't see what job in Rosewood would be any better than the job he has, or should I say _had_ in New York. Being the youngest, I didn't get a say in this decision. My older twin brother, (only by ten minutes) Jason never lets me have a say in anything.

As we pull up into the driveway my mother turns around and gives me a reassuring smile. I roll my eyes and stare at the ugly new house as I shove my earphones into my ears.

"Alison, try not to be so smug." My father said to me as he looked at me through the rear view mirror when the car finally came to a stop.

I rush out of the car and run into the house with my luggage and find the biggest room possible. If I didn't get a say in anything, I might as well get the biggest room. To my unpleasant surprise, my brother Jason beats me to it.

"Get out. This is my room." I scold as I plop my bags down on the king size bed to only have then pushed to the floor by Jason.

"Nice try Ali, but if you think you're getting this room. Think again." He begins to unpack as my jaw begins to clench tightly. I huff out an annoyed sigh and then inhale a whip of air as I begin to hold my breath.

"Ali, that doesn't work on me anymore." Jason chuckles as he realises what I'm doing. My cheeks begin to go redder and redder by the minute and my fists curl into balls.

"Alison!" Jason almost yells to blow down the whole house. I shake my head no, basically saying _you got to say the word_ and I feel my face going blue.

"Fine! Take it!" Jason says in defeat as he tangles his fingers in his blonde hair and I release my breath. I smirk at him in victory and he lets out a small laugh. "The shit you do to get what you want."

"I told you. It was my room, you simply pushed the button." I shrugged as I put my bags on the bed and walk downstairs to the kitchen.

My mum, Jessica Dilaurentis is unpacking all the cutlery and plates while my dad is already making himself comfortable while he sits on the couch with a glass of red wine in one hand, while the other holds a newspaper. I roll my eyes and over exaggerated a sigh, loud enough for the both of them to hear me.

"Alison, play nice. You might like it here." My mum says as she puts away the wine glasses.

"Yeah right." I scoff. "This house looks like an abandoned nursing home for elderly people." I've always had a thing for snarky comments and playing games. Then again, playing games and snarky comments always end up in getting what I want. I sit myself on the stool in front of the kitchen counter and play with the glasses that were sprawled out in front of me.

To makes the atmosphere worse, Jason comes down stairs and shoulders me "accidentally" as he walks by and sits next to me. The doorbell rings and like dogs, my brother and I run to the door. I somehow manage to get to the door before him, not that I'm complaining. I swing the door open to reveal the most beautiful girl I've laid my eyes on who had long, wavy brown hair and a lovely tan skin tone. Her eyes were light brown, like milk chocolate and she was standing there, holding a basket of welcoming gifts.

My eyes were wide open and my mouth was practically drooling. The girl probably noticed since she began blushing and cleared her throat.

"Hi, I'm Emily Fields. I just live down the street and my mother can't help but offer you guys these gifts." She handed the basket to me and I took them with a firm hold. "So, welcome to Rosewood." She spoke like an angel and this time, I was the one to clear my throat to reply.

"I-"

"Jason Dilaurentis, and this is my twin sister, Alison." My stupid brother tried to work his charm as he gave her a firm handshake and smiled to show his pearly whites. I glare at him for cutting me off. _How dare he._

"I'm Alison." Was all I could say to the brown haired beauty._Obviously I'm Alison, he just said that_ duh. I give myself a mental slap across the face but Emily just laughs.

"Well, I have to go. I have swimming practice. Nice meeting you and I hope to see you around." She smiles at me and the image lingers in my mind as I wave a dumbfounded goodbye as she jogs away to her house.

I close the door and my brother and I stand there for a second.

"Shotgun!" Jason and I say in unison.

"I saw her first !" We say again. My cheeks go red at my annoying brother. _Stupid twin power._

I shoot Jason a death stare as he returns a cocky smirk while he folds his arms across his chest.

"Holding your breath won't work this time." He sing songed as he made his way to the kitchen.

_But I always get what I want. _I smile to myself as I head up to my room.

_Emily Fields._

**Author's Note:**  
>So this idea was something I came up with for fun and I'm not sure if I should continue. But if you guys want me to, please review because I don't know since I just finished writing my previous story, Different Worlds Collide.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Alison." My mum coax me, as I bury my head into my pillow hopefully it will drain the sound of my mother's voice.

"Alison." She sing songed. I grab a handful of my blankets and pull them over my head.

"Alison." She snaps and I jolt right up to reveal my messy blonde hair going in all sorts of directions. My mum opens up the blinds and the sun stings my eyes and I hiss like a supernatural creature.

"What is it ?" I groan and I look at my digital clock to show red blinking numbers that read 7:04. "It's seven in the morning!" I almost shout and I throw myself back into my warm inviting bed.

"Ali, it's your first day of school. Your father and I have arranged the enrolment. You'll be starting at Rosewood High." She explains as she pulls the blankets off my and I instinctually curl up into a ball. "Get up this instant or you'll be late." And with that, my mum leaves my room and shuts the door behind her. I finally give in after another good five minute sleep and eventually get out of bed.

I took a nice warm shower and stood in front of my wardrobe with a fluffy white towel wrapped around my body as I decide on what to wear for the first day of school. Usually, I'd dress to impress when ever I go to school. But because of dad's new promotions every one in a while, I stopped dressing all fancy. Living in New York was the longest we've ever stayed, until Rosewood eventually broke that six year streak.

I decided on some jeans that were designed with some rips and holes in them, along with a white Stüssy axel tee and a pair of converses. I honestly don't know how the hell that axel tee ended up in my wardrobe, but when you're moving around a lot, you lose track on what ends up in your personal belongings.

As I slung my backpack with a few books in it over my shoulder, I walk out of my room and close the door behind me. Unsurprisingly enough, Jason closes his door the exact same moment as I do. _How the hell do we do that ?_ He looks down at my outfit and raises an eyebrow, saying _seriously, that's what you're wearing ?_ I shoot him a sarcastic smile _What's it to you ? _and storm off down stairs. Twin siblings, two words: Silent communication.

* * *

><p>I arrive in the administration's office to clarify my enrolment and when I do, I'm given my locker allocation and my schedule for the rest of the year. <em>If I'm staying in Rosewood for a year.<em> I look down my timetable and see that first period, I have English with, 'Ezra Fitz' in room 218. I don't mind english, sometimes I like to write myself. If writing in my diary counts.

"What class ?" Jason asks me.

"English." I reply picking up my bag. "You ?"

"History." He grumbles as he flicks his blonde hair out of his eyes and exits the office.

As I was walking down the hall way I was deciding whether or not I should tie up my hair. Eventually, I leave my blonde hair cascading over my shoulders and arrive in the room to hear that 'Ezra Fitz ' was doing the roll call.

"Toby Cavanaugh."

"Here."

"Alison Dilaurentis."

"I'm here." I say the minute I open the door. I scan the class briefly, hoping to find an empty desk. Mister Fitz smiles at me and points to a seat next to a a girl with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair like mine. Although, hers may be blonder.

"Class. This is Alison Dilaurentis she moved here from New York so, please. Make her feel welcome. Have a seat next to Miss Marin." He nods as the blonde who gives me a small wave.

I sit down next to her as continues with the roll call.

"Hey." The blonde next to smiles as I plop myself down next to her.

"Hey... Miss Marin ?" I said awkwardly as I realised that she was only adressed as 'Miss Marin.'

"Ugh gross, I'm hoping to hear that when I'm fifty. Just call me Hanna." Hanna smiles at me as I shake her hand.

"Alison." I say with a smile.

"So, if you need help with getting to your classes or anything, I'm your go to girl. Well, technically Spence would be but for now I can help you out."

"Spence ?" I ask curiously.

"Spencer Hastings. Tall, brunette, coffee addict. You'll know her when you see her." She explains.

"Is it just you two ?" I asked curiously like a five year old wondering how magic works.

"Four actually. Me, Spencer, Aria and Emily." Hanna counts off her friends with her fingers.

"Ahem." A girl with dark brown hair, almost black who was sitting behind Hanna fakes a cough.

"Oh, and this is Mona. But she hangs out with me more than the others." Hanna looks back and Mona gives me a smile. I return the gesture and pull out my book ready for class.

_Wait. Did she say Emily ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wait did she say Emily?_

* * *

><p>"Emily. As in Emily Fields ?" I couldn't help but ask Hanna the question as Mister Fitz begins writing on the chalk board.<p>

"Yeah, you know her ?" Hanna asks with a raised up brow.

"She came by to my house the other day to welcome us to the neighbour hood and gave us gifts."

Hanna snorts out a laugh and covers her mouth. "Em ? Seriously ? I never knew gift giving was her forte." She laughs at the thought of it. I roll my eyes but couldn't help but smile.

Second period was over and it was time for lunch. I wanted to go over to my locker since my back pack was weighing me down for the last two hours, but Hanna steers my to the direction of the cafeteria. More specifically, her table.

I walk over to the table to see three girls sitting and chatting amongst one another. I obviously recognised Emily since she was the most beautiful of them all and I could never forget her face. There was a short brunette girl who sat next to Emily and a taller one who sat the opposite of her, to which I assume is Spencer judging from the fact that she was sipping on a coffee.

"Hey Spencer! Aria, Em. Guess who I picked up from English ?" Hanna said as her arm was interlocked with mine. I smile at the three girls in front of me and introduce myself.

"I'm Alison, I'm new here. Hey Emily." I smile genuinely at Emily and she blushes as she smiles back.

"Hey Alison, I'm glad to see you around." Emily smiles widely at me to show me her pearly whites.

"So am I." I lock my gaze with hers until the shorter brunette girl coughs.

"I'm Aria." She stands up and shakes my hand. As she does so, the taller one stands up to greet me.

"Spencer. It good to see a new face around here." She smiles at me and I expect a handshake, only to be bombarded with a hug. I'm surprised at the gesture but I hug her in return, as I look over her shoulder, Emily narrows her eyes at the sight and her fists begins to clench. Or maybe it was just my imagination. I step out of the hug and the girls are seated.

"Well ? Are you going to sit or just stand there all day ?" Aria jokes.

"She can sit next to me." Emily blurts out, which I find adorable. I take a sit next to Emily and say a quick thank you.

"So, what brings you here to Rosewood ?" Spencer asks me before she takes another sip of her coffee.

"My dad got a promotion here and we previously lived in New York." I explain.

"You said 'we,' your family I presume ?" Hanna as she dresses her salad with lemon juice.

"Yeah, my mum, dad and my-"

"Who is that hottie ?" Aria asks as her posture resembled a trained dog. I follow her gaze and groan at to where they landed. Jason stood there with his blonde hair draping over his forehead while he carries his tray of cafeteria food as his eyes scan for a place to sit.

"Jason." I mumble. "My twin brother." I finish.

Aria's eyes bulged wide open as if they were going to pop out. Spencer coughs out and kicks Aria's leg under the table purposefully.

"Ow!" Aria exaggerates.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt ?" Spencer asks innocently. I look at the two confused for a moment until Aria rolls her eyes and continues with the subject.

"_That's_ your twin brother ?" She asked shocked as Jason decides to sit... by himself. _What a loner. _Although, I wasn't surprised since Jason is more of a mysterious guy that prefers to be alone. But behind that barrier, he's just as annoying yet loving as any brother.

"Surprise." I said sarcastically. I look over to my brother again who gave a flirtatious wink over to Emily who rolls her eyes and anger begins to boil inside of me.

"Is he bothering you ?" I ask as calmly as I could.

"It's nothing, Ali." Emily lies as she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. I'm pretty good at spotting a liar, if I say so myself. Well, considering that I'm a professional liar too.

"It is. Tell me and I'll help. After all, it's just Jason." I shrug.

"Ugh, he's been flirting with me all through out history." She sighs with disgust.

_Is that so ? _I ask myself. "I'm so sorry. I'll tell him not too cause it's making you uncomfortable and clearly you don't deserve that." I blabber. She smiles at me sincerely.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it if you did."

"No problem." I give her hand a gentle squeeze and before I realise what I'm doing, Hanna, Spencer and Aria's eyes were on the two of us. I clear my throat and let go of her hand.

"I'm going to go to my locker. These books are really heavy."


	4. Chapter 4

I arrive at my locker and sigh with relief as I slowly took out my heavy textbooks one by one and placing it into my locker. I look down at my schedule to see that I have mathematics and chemistry next. I groan at the two subjects. _Why, Lord ? _I absolutely _hated_ chemistry since I failed the subjects in all my other previous schools.

"I'm in your next two classes." Emily's voice from behind me makes me jump, since I didn't know she was there. "I'm sorry to make you jump." I turn around and Emily chuckles at my reaction.

"Jesus, Em. Don't sneak up on me like that." I joke back.

"There you guys are." Aria said as she approached and as she did, she gave Emily a wink that I wish I didn't see since Emily smiled at her.

Jealousy boils up in my veins, as you can tell I can be very territorial. "Here we are." I deadpanned to the shorter girl.

"Han asked me if you're coming over tonight ? We have a lot to talk about." Aria asks Emily about the meet up to which I awkwardly stand on the side with my jaw clenched. "Ali, would you like to come over tonight ? We'll be hanging out at Hanna's."

I thought of the invitation for a moment, but my family seems like they'd want to spend some 'quality family time' right after we settled in the new house, so I decline.

"Sorry, Aria. I think my parents want me home for dinner tonight. Maybe sometime later." I apologise.

Aria smiles at me, "It's cool. No biggie, Em ? You coming ?"

"Sure." Emily agrees and Aria walks off to her locker. As the bell rang, Emily asked me if she and I could walk to class together, to which I agreed to nonetheless.

As we walk to class, I had the urge to ask her about Aria. Were they a thing ? Dating, even ? I sighed mentally as I walked with Emily. Well, at least I _thought_ I sighed mentally.

"Are you okay ?" Emily asks me, which makes me snap out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, why do you ask ?" I ask her.

"Well, you did rather sigh quite dramatically." She jokes at me and nudged me with her elbow. "Seriously, Alison. Is there something wrong ?" Emily asks with concerned brown eyes.

"Well, can I ask you something ? That I hope you won't get offended by it." I say quietly. I mean, I'm the new girl in school and I don't want to ruin things with the newest, hottest girl I've met so far.

"Shoot." Emily says with her eyes locked onto the floor.

"Are you and Aria dating ?" I blurt out before I could even think what I was asking. I wait for a moment for a lecture, or for Emily to yell at me for prying. But instead, she looks at me for a slight second and begins cracking up with laughter. I stare at her with confusion and slap myself mentally about a dozen times until Emily spoke up.

"O- Oh my God." Emily breathes out. My cheeks turn red with embarrassment but her laughter is keeping my confidence up. "Y- you think Aria and I are _dating_ ?" This time, she clutches onto her stomach from all the laughing.

"I'm completely off the radar, aren't I ?" I chuckle out to myself for my stupidity.

"Yeah." Emily says blushing. She raises an eyebrow and asks me something that makes me choke on my own saliva.

"So, what if she and I _are_ dating ?" Emily asks me.

As I said, I _literally_ choked on my own saliva at the question which makes Emily laugh at me even more.

"Ha ha." I say sarcastically as I catch my own breath. "Well, you two are then ?" I asked eager for a valid answer and showing a slight disappointment in my tone of voice.

"My, my. Aren't we full of questions ?" Emily smiles as her laughter quietens down. "No. Aria and _Spencer_ are dating." Emily corrects my assumption and it all made sense as to how Spencer "accidentally" kicked Aria under the cafeteria table when she spotted Jason.

"Aria's bi and so is Spence. I'm gay and Han's straight as a log." Emily explained. "That's not a problem with you, is it ?" She quickly added.

"What ? No! I'm bi myself actually." I came out to her and she smiles broadly.

"Cool." Emily said as we continue walking, only this time her shoulder brushes against mine.

"Cool." I reply as we reach our maths class.

**Author's Note: **

Glad to have amazing feedback on the story ! Let me know what you think about it so far. I actually didn't make Alison a big bitch in this fic, but a softie for Emily (sometimes a dork from moving a lot). The only time she'd be bitchy is when she wants what she wants, or when she's protective or jealous of Emily. To answer **InLoveWithEmison**'s review on wether Ali's jealous or protective... Why not both ? :) Do you guys ship Jamily or Emison ? Oh, and how do you feel about Sparia ? :) More to come soon. x


	5. Chapter 5

Mathematics was a bore. Although, sitting next to Emily seemed to lighten up the dull mood of numbers and algebraic equations. I soon got to know her better and I found myself falling for her. Hard. Emily enjoys to swim in her free time and is captain of the swimming team in Rosewood High. I'm not surprised, since she has such an amazing athletic body. She also mentions that she enjoys horror movies, is the only child and she has two jobs as an assistant swim coach and a waitress at The Brew.

When the period was over, we made our way to the science labs to begin chemistry. God, how I hated that subject with a passion. This is what I hate about being the new girl, you never really get the change to pick your subjects so, the school allocates them for you. As I walk into the class, Emily stops me for a second.

"Wait here." Emily smiles apologetically and makes her way to a table to which had Toby Cavanaugh seated in there, who was waiting for Emily to arrive. As Emily approaches him, he smiles broadly. It was totally obvious the poor guy was in love with Emily. I stand in front of the class room and wait just as Emily told me to. Emily says something to Toby which slowly makes his smile fade but he agrees to what she says. Emily smiles at Toby gratefully and then walks up to me handing a pair of science goggles.

"You can be my new lab partner." She smiles as she puts on her own goggles. I take them and follow her to a table.

"So, what was that all about ?" I ask once I was seated comfortably.

"That's Toby. He's Spencer's ex boyfriend but nonetheless, we're still good friends. He and I were lab partners and he has a hopeless crush on me which I feel terrible about. But, I'm not ashamed of my sexuality." Emily hands me the glass beaker and I take it and fill it up with the right measurement of water.

"Thanks." Emily says as I hand it back to her.

"Does he mind ? Me being your new partner. I mean, _lab_ partner." I sigh at my own stupidity in poor choice of words, but every time I say something clumsy like that, Emily giggles at me which makes me feel a whole lot better.

"No. It's fine." Emily smiles at me warmly. "I don't know much about _you_ Alison Dilaurentis." She nudges me playfully and then one of the test tubes fall off the table in doing so and shatters onto the floor.

"Oh my god, are you okay ? The glass didn't hurt you, did it ? God, I have no idea what this is anyway." I look at the clear liquid on the floor and wipe her damp legs with a paper towel once I kneel down to pick up the pieces. Again, she surprises me with her gorgeous laughter.

"What ?" I ask dumbfounded as she kneels down next to me to help.

"It's just salt walter, Alison." She blushes at my over reaction and I start laughing at myself.

"Salt water. Of course. I knew that." I cover up as we stand and sit at the table again.

"Yeah, you _totally_ knew that." She jokes with me.

"Hey, I can taste it if you want. Clearly you'd know its salt water since you're a swimmer."

"Don't you learn things in school Alison ? You never taste anything in the science labs." Emily mocks a teacher's tone and I burst out laughing. As our laughter settles down we somehow successfully complete the experiment.

Turns out, the final production was something Shrek would call his own snot. The gooey substance clung onto the paddle pop stick that I was desperately trying to save from being swallowed by the green _thing._

"So, I used to have a pet bird. But he flew away, and I love alternative music and I usually move around because my dad keeps on getting new jobs or promotions and stuff like that."

"How do you find that ?"

"Sad, I mean I move so much I lose count and I can't really call a place home." My paddle pop is finally released with a pop and I put it down to write my observations.

"Yeah, I get that. Well, I don't move but my dad's in the army and majority of the time, he's away." Emily says sadly but changes the subject quickly to lighten up the mood. Unfortunately, it's back to the green gunk.

"So, elasticity; very high."

"Yeah." I nod and pretend to understand what she's saying.

"You don't get this, do you ?" Emily asks me but before I could answer the bell rings. We clean up our area and as I pack up, I answer her question.

"No, I'm not good in chem." I slung my backpack over and make my way out the lab with Emily.

"Maybe, I can help you sometime ?" Emily asks me, and I almost hear the sound of hope in her question.

"Yeah. Maybe you can." I reply, making Emily's face light up like a Christmas tree.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily's P.O.V**

As the school day comes to an end, I sigh with relief as I unpack my books into my locker and retrieve the ones that I require for homework. Bummer. Alison had already left to go back home while I on the other hand, had to stay back for extra curricular activities. In other words, swim practice. After that, I'll be heading off to Hanna's place for a girl's night.

My damp brown hair clung onto my clothes as I finished getting the books I needed and bring out my phone to text into the group chat.

**Emily: Just finished swimming. See you guys in 5.**

Hanna: Great, mum's out working tonight.

_Spencer: I might run late. Studying for commerce._

Aria: I'm on your porch. Open the damn door Han!

My nose was stuck into my phone until I accidentally bump into someone and a thousand apologise rush out of my mouth. The person seemed to have dropped some of their books so I kneel down and help pick them up.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. That was totally my fault I was texting and I didn't see where I was going and-"

"Emily, it's okay." I look up to see the not-so-stranger that I'm helping out, only to see Toby's blue eyes staring into mine.

"Oh, hey Toby. Thank god it was only you." I say before realising what I just said.

"Should I be offended ?" He says with a smirk and a raised up brow.

"I don't know, should you ?" I joke as I hand him back his books. He takes them with a nod before he asks me a question.

"How's Spencer ?"

"She's good. I mean, she just texted saying she's studying for commerce so I guess she's superb." Toby and I laugh and we make our way out of school as the laughter dies down.

"I'll see you later, Em ?" Toby waves me a goodbye and I nod.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." I smile and make my way to my car.

"Wait, Em ?" Toby calls after me from across the school parking lot and I turn around before I unlocked the car doors.

"Yeah, Toby ?" I ask as I tuck a strand of my brown hair behind my ears.

"Do you want to meet up at The Grill later ?" Toby asks me hopefully. And this is the whole 'Sorry, I can't tonight' line that pops up all over again.

"Sorry, Toby. I can't tonight, I'm having a girls night at Hanna's." I explain. Not to brag or be self centered but this has happened many times. And just to let you know, I feel _terrible_ every single time I have to reject him.

He nods but smiles a sad smile and walks off, while I unlock the doors or my car, start the ignition and drive to Hanna's.

* * *

><p><strong>Alison's P.O.V<strong>

I plop my bag down near the front door and take off my shoes. The minute I walk in, my dad calls out from the kitchen asking how my first day of school was. _Typical._

"School was fine." I respond with the same reply every time that question had been asked since we've been moving a lot and I head my way up to my room upstairs. As I walk down the hallway, I hear Jason's loud metal music playing through the door. I hesitate to talk to him about Emily but then again, I thought: _Screw it._

I swing the door open and he turns around in his whirly chair to face the person who entered his room without knocking. _Oh please, as if you'd hear someone knock with that crap playing loudly. _

"Turn your shitty music off." I say crossing my arms over my chest. He rolls his eyes but abides to my demand.

"What ?" Jason barks at me as he runs his hand through his golden locks.

"Leave Emily alone." I say three simple words, and he is smirking like the biggest sleaze.

"Why would I do that ?" Jason asks me innocently as he leans back on his chair and rests his head in the palms of his hands.

"You know, not every girl finds you charming. And I'm actually surprised that she's grossed out by you, unlike the other girls who fall over you." I say angrily.

"That's the point Ali, I like a good challenge. Not some desperate girl." He says to me.

That ladies and gentlemen, was the definition of a douchebag. My brother, Jason was a player but he was also the quiet ones too and I honestly wouldn't blame Aria for being shocked that I'm related to _that._ Since my clumsy and silliness practically runs through my veins but then again, I am pretty spoilt. Stubbornness runs in the family and like me, Jason gets what he desires. The only difference is, is that Jason was weaker than I am.

I stand there for a second feeling threatened. He can't take away Emily for me, _I saw her first._ Before I know it, I out her out of the closet to Jason.

"She's gay you know!" I say, trying to find a way to get him to back off. I expect him to look the slightest bit heartbroken or defeated, but his smile widens.

"Like I said, I like a good challenge. Wonder if I could _enhance_ her sexuality..." He smirks at me and twirls in his whirly chair and blasts the music up again, telling me that it was my que to get out of his room, and so I do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emily's P.O.V **

"Hey, Han." I greet my best friend as she opens the door wide open and Aria is seated on the stools in front of the kitchen counter.

"Two down, one to go." Hanna says as she hugs me and closes the door.

"What did I miss ?" I ask as Hanna and I walk into the kitchen. The two girls give me an unconvinced look saying, _really ?_

"What ?" I asked.

"Oh, please Em. Don't 'what' us." Hanna said rolling her eyes. I still had no idea what on earth was happening and it seems as if Aria was in on it too.

"Spill the beans." Aria said as she placed her chin into the palm of her hands and crossed her legs.

"What ?" I repeat myself. "Okay, the beans are still in the can guys. Like literally locked in the top drawer of the pantry. I have no idea what you guys are on about."

"It's your obvious crush on Alison freaking Dilaurentis." Spencer walking through the door and as usual was sipping on a take away cup which I automatically assume was coffee.

Hanna stood up from her seat and walked up to Spencer with her mouth shaped like an O. "How the hell did you get in here ?" She asked as she inspects the lock on the door.

Spencer shrugged her shoulders and simply replied, "I walked in ?" She said sarcastically as she walks over to Aria, and Aria attempts to gives her a chaste kiss but Spencer avoids it.

"Hey, babe." Aria smiles at her girlfriend but Spencer glares at her. "What ?"

"Oh, please Aria. You're way too smart to play dumb." I chime in.

"So are you, Em." Hanna buts into the conversation, I look at her confused at first then I realised what my three best friends were onto. Alison Dilaurentis.

"Okay, I do not have a crush on Ali." I defended but I couldn't help but blush just by saying her name. Hell, her _nickname._ That was unfortunately, a big give away.

"Yes you do!" The three girls say in unison. I hold my hands up in surrender and my friends smile victoriously as if they have proven their point, but just to piss them off a little further...

"Maybe." I mutter and Hanna rolls her eyes and I receive a scoff from Aria.

"So, Ar. Should I be worried about this _Jason_ guy ?" Spencer interrogates and the way she said Jason was pure venom. Aria rolls her eyes at her girlfriend since Spencer is so caring of the shorter girl and paranoid since Aria can be a hopeless romantic sometimes. I honestly blame it all on the books she reads.

"No, Spencer. You know I love you." Aria said as she hugs Spencer and she sighs in relief at the simple things Aria could say to calm her down.

I miss that. Someone to hug when I need reassurance or comfort. Although I don't admit it much, I do yearn for someone I can show my affection for. But I just havent found her yet. _Or have I ?_ Coming to think of it, I actually love being around Alison. Her shyness and dorky comments and assumptions are so adorable. I can be a little confident since my reputation of being captain of the swim team, but I guess that would even out the relationship. Shyness and confidence. _Hold your horses Em! Did you say relationship?!_

"Lost in thought, Em ?" Spencer asks me and her voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"No, she's lost in Alison." Hanna sings and I smile broadly, and all the girls cheer for me. That's the thing with these girls, we can read each other without actually having to communicate.

"Go Em!" Aria whoops.

"Okay, okay. I like her! She's cute and smart and she just makes my insides churn." The Aria and Hanna awe at me and Spencer just sips her coffee with a smile. The doorbell rings and the pizza guy is here._ Thank god_. Swimming makes you crave everything you could think of. I pay the guy and return to the girls with the food to which we dig in like animals.

"But seriously, I don't get why Jason is such a flirt around me." I say with a mouthful of meat lovers in my mouth.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised the Dilaurentis twins do have the same taste in women." Spencer says as she wipes the crumbs on her pants.

"But he's not like his sister. He's so cocky and ugh." I roll my eyes with disgust. Honestly, I don't see why a guy has to put a girl on a pedestal to the point where she's so high off the ground you can't see her anymore. That was not me.

"But Ali, she's the complete opposite." I say daydreaming. "And Jason doesn't even know I'm gay!"

"Then tell him!" Hanna and Spencer said in unison.

"Maybe, that'll get his horny ass off you." Hanna said sarcastically.

"Guys, I would have if I could. But we only had one class so far and he sat a few seats behind me." I explained.

"Well, Ali does get a _little_ territorial around you." Aria said out of no where.

"She does ?" I say with excitement and confusion.

"Yeah, like today at the lockers. When I asked you about tonight." Aria told me, "I'm not stupid when I see jealousy."

"Oh my god, that reminds me! She asked me if I was dating you!" I exclaim and I fall into a fit of laughter, while Spencer chokes on her coffee and Hanna and Aria crack up with laughter.

"Excuse me ?" Spencer laughs at what I told the girls and all I could do was nod. Then, all four of us fall into an outbreak of giggles.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell Jason I'm gay as soon as possible." I say finally. _Hopefully he'll leave me alone by then._


	8. Chapter 8

**Alison's P.O.V **

As per usual, I wake up to the sound of my annoying alarm and I get ready for school. It's only the second day and I have yet to meet new students and teachers. Not that I'm looking forward to it. But the first thing that comes across my mind this morning was Emily and I instantly feel a swarm of butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Oh, hush." I say talking to my stomach. I know, dorky, Right ?

"You haven't done that since you were six." Jason says as he leans against my doorframe.

I groan at him. Great start to my morning. "Get out of my room, ass."

"Don't nice girls like you use manners ?" He smirks at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your annoying presence is not required within my fabulous radius. Therefore, please get out of my room. Thank you." I give him a sarcastic smile and hop out of bed.

"I just came here to tell you something." Jason said as he entered my room this time.

"What is it ?" I ask as I jump up and down, trying to get one of my legs in my skinny jeans.

"I'm joining the swim team." And those five words eventually make me fall to the floor.

I look like him like he was crazy. It was obvious he only wanted to join the swim team cause Emily is there. How many times do I have to get it through his head. Emily is _mine. _She's gorgeous and is someone who actually _notices_ me.

"I told you to stay away from her. Let me tell you this again. Emily. Is. Mine." I say through gritted teeth. "Besides, you can't even swim." I say as I finally shimmy into the jeans.

"You'd be surprised, Ali. I mean my physique is pretty damn defined. Not to mention, I always loved swimming. And, to make this clear for you little sis. I. Do. Not. Care. Emily is pretty charming."

"I honestly can't believe I'm related to such an _idiot._ She has no interest in you. Did you know _why_ I told you off yesterday about her ? It was because she wanted me too. You're grossing her out with the flirting. You seriously need to stop it." I gasp and cover my mouth. And without realising, I unintentionally gave Jason some dating advice. On how to get Emily. Great.

All he does is smirk at me, and exits the room the way he entered.

**Emily's P.O.V**

School so far went by in a breeze so far. We just finished first period and now I'm headed off to the swimming pools within our school. Second period was practical. Although, I don't mind swimming within the first few hours of the morning. Only except that as usual, we'd swim straight away but Coach Fulton calls everyone back into the change rooms.

"Alright, everybody. Listen up! We have a new swimmer with us." I hear coach saying. I'm amongst the crowded, small locker room and I can just see coach since I am quite tall. She gestures towards a fairly lean blonde haired boy to which I recognise immediately.

"Oh god, please no. No, no, no, no." I mutter under my breath.

"Jason Dilaurentis." Coach finishes and I slouch my shoulders in annoyance.

"What's wrong Emily ? Afraid you have extra competition ?" I look to my left and Paige McCullers happens to bring up her annoying obnoxious comments that get me on my nerves. She's been like that ever since I was made captain and anchor of the team and consideres herself my 'opponent.'

"Sorry. I didn't even consider you as competition." I snap at her before I walk off to the pools. Just as the morning couldn't get any worse, Jason decides to make a beeline towards me.

"Hey, Emily." He greets me as he settles his sports back on the bench that I have mine on.

"Hi. I didn't know you swim." I say trying to be as friendly as I could, at the same time trying not to lead him on like a lovesick puppy.

"Not professionally, but I guess I'm just good at it." He shrugs and tries not to make a big deal out of it. I roll my eyes at his compliment to himself and he must have saw. "Not, that I _want_ to be good at it. It just happens." He trails off.

Wow. First time seeing Jason so nice. I smile at him and he smiles back. Genuinely. Not like those smile's he'd shoot me when he's trying to get into my pants, but those smiles you see when you've finally see the side that the mysterious person hides.

"What about Alison ?" I ask him. I mean, is it weird that I'm asking my crush's brother about my... crush ? Nah. Jason's smile fades away and he clears his throat.

"Ali's more of a sun baking type of girl." Jason says as he sits on the edge of the pool with his legs in the water. I copy his actions and sit next to him and stretch my arms.

"Want a race ?" I ask with a smirk. Sure Paige may have pointed it out, but I can have quite the competitive side. I guess that's what made me team captain. Jason looks at me and gets out of the pool and walks over to the lane on the left. He positions himself ready for a dive and I do the same.

"Don't hurt yourself." He teases and I scoff.

"I couldn't even if I tried." And from the blow of a whistle, I dive into the cold waters of the pool.

* * *

><p>I step out of the pool and Coach Fulton congratulates me and the team cheers. I guess I didn't notice it, but the race seemed to have attract an audience.<p>

"I see why you're team captain." Jason says panting as he wraps himself with a towel and I do the same.

"Thanks. Good race though." I smile and shake his hand. Before I could let go, his grip tightens and I turn to look at him.

"Do you want to go out sometime ?" Jasons hits me with a not-so-surprising question in which I knew he'd ask _some_ day.

"Jason. I didn't mean to through some vibes but I'm gay." I let go of his hand and was afraid to see the same fallen facial expression Toby has every time I turn him down for a date. But the older Dilaurentis twin smiles at me understandingly.

"I know." Jason said simply.

"You do ?" I ask with a raised up brow. _Finally, he can leave me alone now._

"Alison told me." He explained. _Oh. Really? _I smile. "But, I'd still like to hang out with you. As a friend ?" _Say, what ?! _Jason pulls on a big puppy dog look and all I could see was Alison.

I bite my lip and the wait for me to answer just puts me on the spot. So I reply with something completely off the chart and immediately regret the question that falls out of my mouth.

"Why won't Alison join us ?"


	9. Chapter 9

It was fourth period and I found out that Emily was my Geography class. I mean, not that I'm complaining. I sit down next to Emily and I realise her hair is still a little damp from... let me guess. Swimming. Oh, and let's further that prediction... With my brother, Jason. As I sit down next to her, I smile as I usually do, but instead of receiving one in return, she looks rather nervous and I think of the worse possible scenarios. _Oh god, she doesn't want to tutor me after school ? Wait, what if Emily and Jason hooked up ? What if she doesn't see me as an interest ? Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

I fidget in my seat and play with my blonde locks. _Pull yourself together Ali, don't think of the worst._ I turn to her and run my fingers down her long brown damp hair.

"You know, you should let me braid your hair someday, Em. Well. You should dry it first before you get sick and sneeze out what we made in chem yesterday." I try to joke with her, and all she does is crack a small smile.

"Did I do something wrong ?" I ask and that finally caught her attention. Emily snaps her gaze and locks her chocolate colours eyes into mine and smiles.

"No, Alison. This has got nothing to do with you, just..." She trails off before she continues.

"Just what ?" I ask worried now, then I jump to conclusions and assume things. Again. "If you don't want to tutor me after school, that's fine." I say to her, but I smile to let her know that if she doesn't want to, we'd be cool.

Emily shakes her head no rapidly, "No! I want to tutor you after school! I'll just talk to you about it then, okay ?"

"Why can't we talk-" And as if on cue, Mrs Maxwell interrupts my sentence and asks me a question.

"Miss Dilaurentis and Miss Fields. Is there something you'd like to share with the class ?" I look around the classroom and actually realise that Aria is sitting a few seats next to Emily. Aria give me an apologetic smile and mouths 'no.'

"No. I think we're good." I lie and sneak a look at Emily who is pretending to write down notes. _What is bothering her ?_

* * *

><p>School eventually ended and lunch and lessons with Emily seemed to have been as if Geography never happened. Emily would smile at me and laugh at my little muck ups of speeches. It seemed fine, but it seemed too good to be true. I texted Jason saying that I was going to ride home with Emily and she'd be tutoring me. Since he was my older brother, he's pretty protective of his only younger sister, which I find a blessing and a curse.<p>

**Alison: Riding home with Emily, don't wait up for me. She's tutoring me too, so my room is OFF LIMITS.**

_Jason: Do you seriously think I'd listen to you ? _

**Alison: Watch it Big Bro, I'm serious. I'm flunking chemistry. **

_Jason: We just started school, Ali. But I'm not arguing if I get to see that hottie in our house. ;) _

I growl at the text and roll my eyes. We make it to the school parking lot and Emily takes a seat in the diver's seat and I take mine in the passenger. I look around for any navigator to type in my adress, but I couldn't find any.

"Hey, where's your navigator ?" I ask her as I put my seatbelt on with a _click._

_"_Why would we need that ?" Emily asks me as she adjusts the rear view mirror.

"Well, you'd need to get to my house." I say and Emily blushes and finally adjusts the mirror. I wonder why at first until she looks at me and speaks.

"Well, you can direct me where to go. I love hearing your voice." Emily said in the most sweetest voice. It sounded like honey, only if honey was audible. I stare into her eyes and they were so mesmerising. I know, almost everyone has brown eyes. But looking at Emily's, it seems like her eyes just held stars in them. We enter a staring contest and none of us back down, only until Emily's gaze flicks down to my lips and back up to my eyes.

"W-We should go now." I stammer as I lean back into my seat, only to realise that our faces were inches apart. _Were we going to kiss ? _Emily nods, but smiles at me and I smile back which causes the both of us to blush.

* * *

><p>We finally made it back home and I'm surprised by the first ten minutes of being here, no sign of Jason. The whole car ride was exactly like school. Like geography never happened. Only this time, Emily seemed to be more comfortable about me now, maybe it was because we were going to kiss... Or maybe we were just really close and I had something in my teeth.<p>

Emily and I lie on my bed on our bellies, and thank god it was big enough for the two of us. I practically suffocated myself just for this room. Emily was a good teacher and I was a pretty good student. I was engaged at the way she taught chemistry and she actually made me enjoy the subject. Or maybe I was just engaged because, come on. It was Emily Fields.

"Did you get that, Alison ?" She asks me and I nod while I write down in my exercise book. I glance at my watch and boy, did time fly by quickly. It was 5:30 but Emily decided to continue working. Then, there was a soft knock on the door.

Thinking it'd be my mum saying mum things like, 'Make sure you clean your room after' or 'How's studying going ?' I called, "Come in." But to my unpleasant surprise, it was Jason who barges into the room and I grit my teeth.

"Hey, Little sis! I was wondering where you were! The room seems awfully quite, don't you think ?" Jason asks me while he takes a seat next to Emily as she sat up from our lying positions.

"Hey, Jason." Emily mumbles and I instantly sense the tension around here.

"We're kind of busy, can you leave ?" I say in the nicest way possible which makes me want to puke. Jason stays seated and smirks at me and I sigh, "Please..." I say through gritted teeth.

He shoots up from his seat, "Okay." And with that, he leaves the room and smiles. Before I could say anything to Emily, Jason calls from downstairs, "I baked cookies!" And Emily and I burst out laughing.

"Does he always do that ?" Emily asks me.

"He's pretty different at home than school, don't you think ?" I say. Emily nods and she bites her lip. I notice she'd do that when she's nervous wether it be a 'I like you way' or 'I'm about to make a speech to America.' way.

"Hey, what's wrong ?" I asked seriously. Emily shrugs her shoulders and looks down at the papers.

_Oh, I don't think so Emily. "_Em, please talk to me. You seem down since fourth period." I say as I rest my hand on her surprisingly _very_ muscular bicep. Emily sighs out and answers me.

"I don't know how you want to respond and I sort of dragged you into something you won't necessarily enjoy." Emily said at first which leaves me wondering what the hell she is talking about. She notices the confusion in my face and she continues.

"Alison, would you like to go hang out sometime ?" Emily asks me with uncertainty and I wonder why. _Um, hell yeah!_ I smile at the idea but there's more to the request,"But, Jason would be tagging along." And my smile fades away. Just. Like. That.

The look of desperation was in her face, yelling at me saying "Please come!" And the next thing I knew, I was agreeing with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Hanna and I were walking to school together. I honestly seem to be really close to Hanna than I am to the other girls since she was the first person I met in the group at school, other than Emily of course. I wasn't too sure to bring up this date with Emily and not to mention _Jason._ But I couldn't get Hanna to stop talking about makeup which wasn't much of an interesting topic, and so I decided to bring it up.

"So, Han ?" I ask calmly.

"Yeah, Ali ?" Hanna replies with a smile. I hesitate to ask her the question and she realises. "You can tell me anything, Alison. I promise." And she gives me a reassuring smile.

"Well, what would you say if Emily and I were going to go out..." I say quietly but loud enough for her to hear. Her reassuring smile turns into a wide toothy grin which takes me by surprise since this wasn't the reaction I was expecting from her.

"Really?!" She exclaims with happiness and squeals like a little girl.

"Well, don't get your hopes up." Again, another confused look. "Cause Jason is coming." And just like that, her smile turns into the biggest "turn off" face.

"What ?!" Hanna said in disbelief. I simply nod and she scrunched her nose up in disgust. "_Why? _I mean that is so not Emily. Trust me, she is so much more sentimental than that. Like the way she went all 'Little Red Riding Hood' and gave you a gift basket." She snickers at the last part and I giggle with her.

"Wait, I just wanted to ask you if it was okay." I explained to her and I receive a confused look on Hanna's face so I continue. "Well, I _really_ like Emily. I didn't want you to think I'd hurt her or anything."

Hanna awes at me loud enough to get the attention from Mona who was waiting by the school gates and rushes up to us.

"Awe alert! It better be something cute." Mona says as she approaches us.

"Alison here just wanted my blessing. And trust me, I approve." Hanna says as she winks at me and I smile.

"Ohh, I see..." Mona joins in as she nudges me with her elbow. I roll my eyes and continue to walk into school. "Oh, god don't look now. But one o'clock, ex boyfriend alert." Mona sneaks a quick glance to a boy who was sitting by the steps of the school.

He was wearing, pretty much everything either the colours of black or grey. He wore a black t shirt which read "Command Z my life." and a flannel top over it along with black cargo pants. He was typing away on his fairly chunky laptop and had long brown hair. Literally, _long_ and it looked like there was a mop on his head. Hanna and Mona rolled their eyes and I continued to walk along with them. As we past the boy, he immediately recognised Hanna and stood up from the steps.

"Hey, 'it' girl and side chick." He said as he closed the laptop and tucked it away in his backpack. He stole a glance at me and I hid away behind the blonde and the brunette. "Is she the newest member of your posse ?" He said as he nods towards me.

"Get out of my way, Caleb." Hanna says irritated.

"Go play with Hermie and leave us alone." Mona added and Caleb scoffed at them and stepped out of the way.

"Alright." He says as he eyes me. "Your Highnesses." And he bows down dramatically and Hanna and Mona walk by and I follow. As I do, Caleb looks at me and winks and I scoff.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's P.O.V <strong>

"What?! Why on earth would you agree to Jason, and then drag Alison in?" Aria practically shouts in my face as I tell her about my invitation to hang out with the Dilaurentis twins.

"I- I don't know what I was thinking I was freaking out! I don't want to spend the whole evening with Jason alone. We only had _one_ lesson and a _race_." I argue. "And during that lesson, all his did was flirt." I point out and Aria sighs at me.

"Well, it is awkward don't you think ?" Spencer asks me.

"Obviously, Spence!" Aria and I say in unison.

"Well, don't sweat it. Just plan something subtle and see how it goes." Spencer continues. "It can't be _that_ bad." We walk up to the school gates and I spot Hanna, Mona and Alison. I run up to catch up to them and Team Sparia follows with their finger intertwined.

"Hey guys!" I greet and the three turn around.

"Hey, Em." Mona says as she smiles at me.

"God Em, you don't have to run." Aria pants as she catches up to the rest of the group with Spencer. _Whoops._

"Sorry, my athletic side is coming out and it's not even eight o'clock."

The bell rings and I'm off to swim practice. Again. Alison and Aria head off to religion, while Mona and Hanna go to textiles and Spencer heads towards the library for a free study period. There are days where I'm up for swimming and there are days when I'm not. And today is one of those days. I make a pit stop to my locker and pull out my sports bag that has all the things I require for swimming and swing the back over my shoulder.

I head my way to the swimming pools and Jason decides to accompany me along the way. Surprisingly, the walk there with him was genuine. No flirting, no cocky comments. None. I found it more peculiar and strange rather than admiring or charming. Cause let's be real. I like girls.

"So, I guess the three of us are just going to go out someday, huh ?" Jason asks me as we reach the pools and we have our swim gear on, ready to begin the lesson.

"Yeah." I say awkwardly, not wanting to talk about this certain topic any further, I move a few lanes down. Without notice, I end up to a lane next to Paige McCullers. _Oh, the joy._

"I knew you wanted to find better competition." Paige smirks at me.

"Oh, shut _up_ Paige. Get over yourself." I ready my stance to dive. Paige, myself and Jason are going to start off with the first few laps while the rest of the class follows.

Coach Fulton blows on the whistle and I dive into the water. I love the way my body glides under the water and being in another environment other than land. It makes me feel so free. Before I know it, I reach the other end of the pool and hop out of the water. The next hour of the lesson finishes and eventually we all have to change.

"Emily! Can you please help me roll up these two lanes ? Next class is going to have a game of volley ball." Coach explains.

"Coach! Why couldn't we play volleyball this lesson ?" I joke with her and she smiles.

"Because you can do so much better than volleyball, Emily Fields." As she helps me roll up one of the lanes. The rest of the class as finished changing as soon and coach and I finish the reeling in the lanes.

"Alright Em, thank you so much. Go change now, I'll write you a slip if your teacher asks." Coach write down a slip on her clipboard and hands it over to me.

"No worries coach." I go into the locker rooms and change on my own. My body was already dry from helping coach, the only thing that was damp was my hair. I pull on my shirt and before I can pull on my jeans, I hear a sound from one of the aisle.

"Hello ?" I call, wondering who else was in here at this time. "Is someone in here ?" No response. I shrug it off and continue to change. As I turn around to get my towel to dry my hair, someone stood behind me.

"Jesus!" I look up at the tall figure to see Toby standing infront of me with a sly grin on his face. "Toby, you scared me." I chuckle and I move around him to get my towel. Toby grabs my wrist and hold onto it tightly and I wince at the pain.

"Toby, what the hell ?!" I shout.

"I tried Emily. I really did." He starts off. I look at him like he is crazy and try to get out of his hold, but to no use.

"Quit the villan introduction and let go of me." I say sternly but he just laughs at me.

"You know Em, you really took me by surprise. I mean, just _one_ date couldn't kill you, would it ? Now you've got that pretty boy Jason, repeating my mistakes. You're just a lead on, Em."

"I told you Toby, I can't. You're so damn stupid, I told you I'm gay! The whole school knows, so why can't you get it through your thick head!" I scream. Toby shoves me against the locker and it hurt my shoulder badly. His face is inches away from mine and I try to push him off, but he was too strong. The next thing I knew, he forces a kiss onto my lips.

"Toby! Stop it, get off of me!" I yell in anger but he doesn't budge.

"Shut up!" He yells and pushes me against the lockers further. I hit my head on the sharp corner of the open locker door and fall to the ground.

"Get off of her!" Someone screams and I see a figure pushing Toby off me.

"Speak of the devil's sister." He snarks, but the person knees Toby twice in his groin and Toby whimpers at the pain and slides down onto the floor holding his privates. I sit up and hiss at the pain coming from my head and I massage the area only that it makes the pain worse. I feel warm liquid at my finger tips as I massage my scalp and realise that the sharp locker door cut my head and I was bleeding. I grimace at the pain and close my eyes shut and bite my lip.

The person kneels down infront of me and takes my hands in theirs and their long blonde hair drapes over their arms.

"Emily, I'm so sorry." The blonde apologises and I recognise the voice immediately.

"For what?" I ask sitting up now to take a look at the girl.

"For not coming in time." She looks at me with sad blue eyes and I smile at her.

"I couldn't be any better, Alison."


	11. Chapter 11

**Emily's P.O.V **

Spencer and Aria were over at my place to get ready for this hang out with the twins and honestly, I'm actually looking forward to it. Little did I know, that I'd be so nervous for it, that I had to call Sparia to help me pick out my outfit. I never really had a problem with picking out what I'm going to wear for occasions since I'm such a free spirit. So, Spencer and Aria were surprised that I called.

"How about this, Em ?" Aria said as she picked up one of my favourite jeans that had a few holes and rips in them to give it an edge. But I shook my head no.

"Wow, Emily. Are you really turning down your favourite jeans ?" Spencer asks me as she sits on my bed. Spencer isn't helping me pick out the outfit, since our taste is so different. Nonetheless, she's great company.

"Wait a minute, where are you going again ?" Aria asks me as she folds my jeans.

"Bowling." I mutter under my breath but loud enough for Aria to hear me. Her eyes pop out wide and she chucks the jeans to me from across the room.

"You're wearing that." Aria says finally. I roll my eyes and exhale an annoyed sigh. "Come on, Emily. You love those jeans! And here I thought it was some fancy dinner." Aria said to me.

"I know! But I just feel like... goo. I mean after what happened yesterday I feel like I should be more careful." I say to them.

"What happened yesterday ?" Spencer said with worry.

"And careful as in, what you wear ?" Aria adds in. I ignore her comment and explain all about Toby. I haven't really told anyone yet and especially to Spence, but sooner or later she'd have to find out and I wanted her to hear it from me.

"Toby ? _My_ Toby ?" Spencer said in disbelief, earning a fake cough from Aria. "Sorry, babe. But, Toby ? He was so genuine and sweet."

"Yeah, but he was also a liar. I can't believe he did that, I mean he and I were friends even before you dated him." Again, another cough from Aria who sat in the corner like a lost puppy in the rain.

"Sorry, Aria." I apologise.

"It's totally okay. Now, how about jeans and this top with..." She rummaged through my messy closet even further. "This leather sleeve jacket ?" She asked me, holding up the outfit and I nod in approval.

**Alison's P.O.V**

"Wait, so you rescued Emily from Toby ? Now I definitely approve!" Hanna said smiling at me as I look in the mirror in what I was wearing which was a floral top with a skirt.

"I feel terrible for not coming sooner, I was walking by to mathematics and I thought I'd go and walk with Em. So I went to the pools to see if she was still there only to find her on the floor and Toby shouting at her. We went to the nurse cause she cut her head on the locker." I explain as I smile to myself in the reflection of the mirror.

"Cute outfit, Ali." Mona said.

"Yeah, cute outfit Ali." Jason said from my door.

"What do you want ?" I ask him.

"Nothing, just seeing if you were ready so we can pick Emily up and go to the alley." He explains. Jason isn't a patient person so I'm not surprised. I grab my purse and head out the door after Jason.

"Bye guys! Thanks so much for everything." I say "Leave when you want to!" I called as Jason and I head out of the house.

* * *

><p>"And another strike!" Jason yelled as he returned to the booth from his turn of bowling. Emily cheered for him and it seems like she was having a good time, where as for me. Well, I just sat there with my arms across my chest and pouting since I was coming last.<p>

"Your turn Em." Jason said as Emily got up for her turn, Jason sat disturbingly close to me. "Aw, why the long face ?" He said mimicking my pout as he rest his arm around my shoulder.

"Ugh, get off of me. I'm having such _fun_." I say as I glare at him and he gives me an unconvinced look.

"Just _try_ and enjoy yourself."

"I would be, but you're here." Jason glared at me and I returned the favour.

"Alison, stop being so grumpy and have fun." He rolls his eyes.

"Shut up Jason, I would but all you ever do is refrain me from having what I want, because _you_ keep getting in my way." Jason glared at me and I returned the favour.

"Damn, I was so close but missed two pins! Alison, it's your turn." Emily called me and I broke the staring contest with my brother and got up from my seat. She handed me the bowling ball as I approached her.

"Good luck" She whispered and smiled at me as she took her seat. Who knew that two words from Emily Fields would get me my first strike ?

As the game was coming to an end, Emily was coming first but 103, while Jason came second on 96 and I came third by 91. We had one last go for each player then, we had to drop Emily off at home.

"Go Emily!" I cheered for her and she blushed as she took her bowl. Her score changed to 112. Impressive. It was my turn and I wanted to make the last bowl count. So putting in my all, I bowled as fast as I could and earned yet another strike. 101.

"Yeah! GO ALSION!" Emily clapped as Jason rolled his eyes.

"Watch and learn, baby sis." He said as he ruffled my hair. Jason bowled as fast as he could, but the first bowl went down the gutter and all I could do was laugh out loud. He tried again for his second round and the ball rolled towards the back of the pins hitting, you guessed it. 5 pins. Making our score tied.

"Hey! That was my score first!" I said as I walked up to him. Jason turned around to face me.

"Not my fault."

"Stop copying me with everything!" I yell at him. "Every time I want to be happy with something you _always_ ruin it!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"God, Alison you're such a child!"

"You're only older than me by ten minutes."

"At least I'm older than you!" Jason yells back.

**Emily's P.O.V**

"Guys!" I yell at the twins and they turn to face me. Alison's face was full of anger and when she saw my concerned look on my face, the anger completely subsided. Jason on the other hand, was still hot tempered and I knew that he was the one I should talk to since he looked like he was going to chop his sister's head off.

"Jason, let's talk." I say as I pull him away from our bowling lane and to talk to him at the booth. "What's wrong ?" I ask him. He shakes his head no and avoids my eye contact. _I can see stubbornness runs in the family._ "Jason, you can talk to me."

He looks at me but his face shows no emotions. "Alison's right."

I look at him confused. "What do you mean ?"

"I mean, that we're twins. Yes. But sometimes I do these things to annoy her to the point where our sister-brother bond is on the edge. I always get in the way because my parents only seem to have the attention on her and I've had a rough past. And I'm sorry you had to see that and I'm sorry for being such a flirtatious jerk. But, she deserves you." He apologises and I nod my head slowly. "But Emily, I really do like you. When we talk and I'm not saying narcissistic things, that's really me."

"Then why are you so rude around school ?" I ask him.

"Just a cover up of my soft side I guess. And you and Alison are the only people that have seen my soft side." He chuckles and I feel awful for him but all I can do is give him an encouraging smile.

"I think we should get back to Ali." I say to him as I get up from my seat but he grabs my arm and gestures me to sit back down.

"Do you really like Alison ?" He asks me.

"Of course! She's so different to me and she knows how to make me laugh and smile. And she's so adorable with her little pouts earlier. She's really special to me, Jason." He nods slowly and he sits up from his seat and so do I.

"I should apologise to her." He says in shame.

"Yeah, I'll wait by the car.

**Alison's P.O.V**

"Stupid, older brother. Stupid bowling pins, stupid score board." I mutter to myself as I was wondering around the arcade area since Jason and Emily were off talking. But what about ? Me ? Jason's past ? I sigh as I come and sit at an empty booth.

"Hey Ali." I look up and Jason sits down next to me.

"What do you want ?" I say looking away.

"I'm sorry for being like this. Immature and such."

"It's okay. I get it. It's your cover up from you know..."

"Yeah..." He cuts me off and my eyes wonder around the bowling alley.

"I'm sorry too." I say to him. "I didn't mean that. It's just sometimes you can get on my nerves."

"I'll be a better brother." He said as he stood up and I stand up with him. "Emily really likes you." He says and my face lights up at the thought and he laughs at me and pulls me into a firm hug.

"Love you, kid." He says to me.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

It's never a date unless the Dilaurentis Twins argue. Cute Jamily moment, I'd say. And what might be Jason's past ? Of couse like all siblings, we all end up loving each other. So, Jason's stepped aside and now it's up to Emison to unite. Review what you think! :) Much appreciated. xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Emily's P.O.V**

"Come on Alison, concentrate. I know you know this." I say to her but she seemed to be wondering off in La La Land.

"Hmm ?" She hummed a response and pretended that she was paying attention.

"Alison come on." I say sternly, trying to sound angry at her, but she was just too cute.

"I'm sorry! I don't know... I- I just... yeah" Alison mumbled as she chew the opposite end of her pen and began writing down notes. We were going to have a chemistry exam soon and I really didn't want Alison to fail. So, I have been coming over to her house more often. _Which I don't mind of course_. But today, Alison seems like she is not focusing on what I've been tutoring her with.I often see Jason around, but it seems as if there was tension going on around the house.

"Alison ?"

"Hmm ?" She hummed again.

"Can I ask you something ?" I said as I started to play with my hair.

"Sure." Alison nodded as she stood up and gave me her full attention.

"Is something wrong with Jason ?" I ask and I could see Alison tense up at the question. Alison bites her lip and shakes her head no and continues to 'understand' the work. "Are you sure ? I mean he seems off since-"

"Emily! He's fine, there's nothing to worry about." Alison snaps at me. I haven't seen this side of her before, yet again everyone has their defensive side. But I continue to worry about the situation if it had anything to do with me.

"Is it me ?" I ask as calmly as I could.

"No Emily! Just drop it !" Alison yells at me and I feel anger boiling inside of me as I clench my fists.

"Alison I really wish I could help. Clearly it's effecting you too. Did you really think I'd fall for you pretending to understand the material infront of you ?" I say as I stand up.

Alison stays in her seat and avoids my eye contact. "I like you Alison." I admit quietly and she looks up at me with those intense blue eyes.

"Really ? Because... I really like you too." She confesses to me as she stands up and it makes my heart flutter in my chest.

"Yes, I like you." I confirm and she smiles broadly. "But, if we're going to be something more... I want you to let me in. I want you to trust me. And it's effecting you so much you can barely concentrate. Ali, please tell me what's going on." I say pleadingly and hold her hand as I wait patiently. Its not like I'm being nosey, it's just that I absolutely _hate_ lies. And I don't appreciate being lied to.

"I- I can't." She mumbles. I let go of her hand and my anger gets the best of me and I leave her room.

"Emily wait!" I hear her call and I continue walking out the door.

"Emily!" Alison screams, but I run off to my house down the street.

**Alison's P.O.V**

"Damn it, Emily." I mutter as I watch her sprint off to her house. _All because of Jason's secret._ My anger towards myself directs back to my brother Jason. As if on cue, he emerges from behind me and asks me what had happened.

"What happened Ali ? Is she okay ?" He asks me sincerely but I was too angry and ignore the softness in his tone.

"Shut up Jason." I snap at him and make my way upstairs.

"What did I do ?!" Jason says in an angrier tone and be both know that we are getting started.

"You ruin _everything _for me! Ever since we were kids! You'd always get in the way!" I shout at him.

"Do you know how it feels to be neglected by your own parents ?! I was always living in your shadows Ali. And now to make shit worse, dad's practically planning _my_ future in which I _hate!_" He screams at me at the top of his lungs and I've never seen him this angry before. But it doesn't scare me. All I could think about was Emily.

"It's not my fault mum and dad happened to cherish me more than you! You were never the happy child and I was ! I had to keep your stupid little secret away from the girl I love and now I may have lost her forever!" I scream as I continue my way up the stairs and enter my room. I close my door with a loud slam and scream into my pillow.

I still remember to look on Jason's face when I told him I kept his secret. His past, locked away. His angry face subsided into guilt and concern. But, I couldn't let that get to me. All I wanted in this moment, was to tell Emily the truth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Emily's P.O.V **

It was Saturday and I haven't called Alison, nor have I responded to her texts or voicemails. All I could think about was why she'd lie to me, or keep something away from me. Even after I told her that I'm interested in her and she returned those feelings. I guess knowing that, makes this situation hurt me even more. I just couldn't stand lies. Not after Maya cheating on me, I was just afraid of making the same mistake. I looked down at my phone that was constantly dinging my text tone. I groaned as I reached for my phone that was on my bed side table and looked at who was texting me; and it was Hanna.

**Hanna:** **Emily ? Are you awake ? You should be since it's midday. **

**Hanna: Emily! Get your ass out of bed.**

**Hanna: I swear to God, if you don't text me back I'm going to whoop your ass. **

_Emily: What ? _

**Hanna: I hear you and Alison aren't talking. **

_Emily: That's correct. _

**Hanna: Why not ? **

_Emily: Call me._

I picked up my phone on the first ring as Hanna called me.

"_So ? Why aren't you guys smooching already ?" _

_"_She lied to me, Han. And you know how I feel about lying." I say to her over the phone as I got out of bed and put her on loud speaker so I could do my bed.

"_I know Em, but you shouldn't give her the silent treatment. She's not Maya." _

"She's totally not Maya. But that's the thing, I don't want to make the same mistake." I put her off loud speaker once I finished tidying up my bed and tucked my phone between my shoulder and ear as I made my way to the bathroom.

_"Well, what exactly happened ?" _

_"_She wouldn't tell me what was going on with Jason-" Before I could finish my sentence Hanna cut me off with her sassy lecture.

"_Wait, hold up. You're worried because it's got to do with Jason ? As in her older brother ? Good one Em, she's totally going to cheat on you with her older brother." _She dead panned and I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me as I applied toothpaste onto my toothbrush. I heard car beeps and Hanna's muttered curse words so I assume she was driving.

"You shouldn't be driving while talking on the phone, Han." I joke around as I popped my toothbrush into my mouth.

_"Joke all you want, cause I'm heading to Alison's."_ My eyes went wide open and I tried to reason to her. Only to hear the beeping tone, of an ended call.

**Alison's P.O.V**

"Alison ?" I hear my name being called from the hallway and I bury myself into my pillow to drain the sound.

"Alison ?" The voice calls me again and I groan. I hear the door open and someone sits on my bed. It was Hanna.

"Alison! What are you doing in bed ? It's one o'clock on a Saturday!" She says in shock.

"Isn't that what Saturdays are for ?" I mumbled into my pillow and I roll on my side so my back is facing Hanna. She and I both know why I'm not out of bed. It has been two days since that argument and all I wanted to do was lock myself inside my room, lay in bed all day and listen to sad music. As if Hanna was reading my mind, she begins to lecture me.

"Stop being so dramatic, its only been like two days." Hanna says to me as she rubs my back.

"She won't talk to me! I've been sending her text and voicemails so I could talk to her but she won't reply." I explain.

"That's the thing, Alison. You want to talk to her _over the phone._ Emily's more of a 'confront me to my face' type of girl." Hanna says as she tries to roll me over but I fight against it.

"Why ?" I asked seriously now.

"Cause it's Em-"

"No, I mean. Why is she so afraid ?" I ask more in depth and Hanna seems to understand where I'm coming from. I eventually roll over so I could face the blonde. I didn't care if she saw the dribble on my chin, all I wanted her to see is the seriousness of this topic and how I never want to hurt Emily.

Hanna took a deep breathe and answered me, "She was cheated on with a girl name Maya. If you asked me I found her shifty. But, it matters to Emily because Maya was Emily's first girlfriend and last. Unless, if you want to change that of course." She gave me a nudge and that got me to get my ass out of bed to confront Emily.

**No One's P.O.V**

Alison ran to Emily's house while Hanna, being Hanna decided to stay in Alison's house probably munching away at her pop tarts. Alison reached Emily's house after a sprint and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, the door swung open and Emily was standing on the other side with an unamused expression on her face. Although, that was the emotion Emily's face was portraying, her heart was fluttering to see Alison by her doorstep.

"Yes ?" Emily asked with her arms folded across her chest while Alison who was still panting for breath.

"I need to clear things up with you about Jason." Alison said as she placed her hands on her knees and bent over. Emily said nothing and waited for Alison to continue with a raised up brow.

"Ever since we were children, Jason and I have always been at each other's throats. Because of that, my parents never really paid much attention to Jason and more to me and that drove Jason into depression because he was neglected. He began self harming and he's still doing it." Emily's stern face softened at the mention of personal details and she began to feel guilty to reacting this way over something so exclusive about Alison's family.

"I found out and I swore to not tell anyone, ever. Now, our father is practically planning Jason's future because he thinks Jason can't do anything for himself and so, our dad is forcing Jason to do things he doesn't want to do with his life." Alison continued, but she too felt guilty for not telling the truth to Emily. "Look, if you don't care or you don't want anything to do with me because of this, it'd really kill me. But, if it makes you happy then I'd rather be killed than to see you upset."

Emily didn't say anything at all. What was she supposed to say ? Or feel ? All she knew was that she felt terrible for driving Alison to telling her this when she wasn't ready. Alison nodded slowly and smiled at Emily before she began to walk away, back to her home.

**Emily's P.O.V **

_No, she can't be walking away. Not now, not ever. _I felt terrible for forcing Ali to admit something like this to me because of my stupid reaction. I began to have frantic thoughts at the sight of Alison walking away. Then I knew, I had to do something, _anything_ or I'll lose her forever.

"Alison!" I called her name as I jogged up to her and caught her arm causing her to twirl around to face me. I looked at her face for a slight second to look at her beautiful face. Before I kissed her.

Her lips tasted like peppermint and cherry lip gloss all at once. And oh, her lips were so soft against mine. I didn't want this moment to end. I caressed her cheek and parted my lips to deepen the kiss. As I did so, she followed my actions which allowed my tongue to explore her mouth and she moaned at my actions. Alison wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped mine around her slim waist. Our kiss got more heated as she tangled her fingers in my hair but I wasn't complaining. All I could think of was that _God, she is perfect._


	14. Chapter 14

**Alison's P.O.V**

I didn't know how long the kiss went for. Or if it was a reality or a dream. But all I knew, was that when Emily and I pulled away I immediately missed the contact of her soft lips on mine and thats when I knew, this was no dream.

"Wow..." I gasped and smiled at Emily.

"Yeah..." She mumbled against my lips and I couldn't help but give her another chaste kiss. When unfortunately, the fun was over Emily decided to walk me back home, even though we just live down the street from each other, she insisted. We walked along the path with our fingers intertwined and in silence. Not the awkward silence but the comfortable silence.

"Alison ?" Emily asked me when we were nearing to my house.

"Yes, Emily ?" I replied and I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze saying 'you can ask me anything.' Emily looked down at our hands and smiled.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." She began.

I started to panic. _Sorry ? For what ? Oh God, it was the kiss wasn't it ?_ My hear began thumping in my chest but I tried to keep my facial expression straight as possible for as long as I could. "I'm sorry for-"

"The kiss ?" I blurt out as I cut her off. "If it didn't mean anything and it was just for that moment, I-" Tears were beginning to form in my eyes. Emily had that much of an effect over me. She could make me feel like I'm flying one minute and the next, a total mess.

"Alison." Emily spoke to me calmly and turned to face me. Her face as a mixture of worry and guilt as she wiped a fallen tear off my cheek which I didn't notice fall, with her thumb and she cupped my face in her soft hands.

"The kiss was something I wanted since the day I showed up to your house and gave you welcoming gifts." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I had jumped to conclusions again. "I wanted to apologise of the way I reacted about Jason. I didn't mean to be so stubborn to find out what was going on, I just don't have a good relationship when it comes to lies." Emily confesses as I lean into the touch of her caressing my cheek.

"Well, if we're going to be open I might as well say why I hate lies. Maya St. Germain." I look at Emily, confused at the mention of such a name and she continued. "Maya was my first and last girlfriend. In a nutshell, she had an addiction to drugs I tried to get her to stop but she couldn't so she was sent to rehab. While she was there, she cheated on me and got pregnant and left me. I never heard from her since." Emily had confessed to me a part of her love life that I couldn't even bear to listen to myself. Emily seemed emotionless. Blank. I knew that Emily never really tried to show her soft side and that she was just trying to hide the pain.

I hugged her tightly and rested my head against her chest as she placed her chin onto my head. I didn't know what to say, but all I knew was that she needed a form of comfort and I had to give it to her. I pulled away from the hug but held my grip upon her waist.

"You could have told me when you were ready, Emily. That part of our life was personal and you could have told me whenever. Emily, you even said if we were going to be something I needed to let you in and I didn't. I lied to your face and_ I_ should be the one to apologise." I said to her, "Will you forgive me ?" I ask with pleading eyes. Emily didn't answer, all she did was press her lips onto mine.

"Does that answer your question ?"

* * *

><p>After saying a small goodbye and sharing yet another mind blowing kiss at my front door, Emily had left leaving things on good terms. I guess we've established on seeing each other and I couldn't be any more happier. I walked into my room to find Hanna lying on her belly on my bed as she flipped through some magazines.<p>

"Hey Han." I said to her with a big smile, ready to tell her what happened between Em and I. Hanna looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled at me and continued to read. _Something's not right._

"Hanna. Is everything okay ?" I ask as I plop myself next to her on my bed. She nodded and hummed a "Mmhmm" before continuing to read her magazine. I grabbed the magazine from her and flung it across the room.

"Alison, what the hell ?! I was reading a good article!" She exclaimed as she sat up, now that we've both got our attention.

"Which was ?" I ask with a smirk.

"How Kim Kardashian broke the internet." I heard Hanna mutter and I snorted out a laugh. "Shut up." She says to me playfully and throws a pillow to which I dodged and it seemed I have gotten the tension to go away since I came back. I decided to steer the conversation back to her previous behaviour.

"So Hanna, why were you so quite when I came back. I was wearing a big ass smile on my face and I was so sure you'd bombard me with questions but you didn't. Is everything okay ?"

Hanna bites her lip and responds, "My mum just wanted to know where I was." _Lie._ How do I know ? She bit her lip.

"Nice try. The truth, now." I say as I narrowed my eyes and her and hers widen.

"How did you know I was lying ?"

"What happened while I was gone, Hanna ?" I asked sternly now. Not because I was demanding an answer, but because I was worried now.

"What happened with you and Emily ?"

"Why did you change the subject ?"

"Why don't you answer my questions ?"

Since this was a rally of never ending, unanswered questions, I got fed up. "Fine. How about this. We'll say what happened at the count of three." I settled.

"One..." I drawled out.

"Two..."

"Three!"

"I kissed Emily."

"I kissed Jason."

**Author's Note: **

Hey guys! So, how was this chapter ? Thoughts on Hanna and Jason ? What do you think will happen ? **emmily **requested for CeCe to come into the picture so I will be introducing her but I don't know what her relationship she will have with the characters. So request what you think! Should CeCe be an old friend ? Enemy perhaps ? Thank you all! And sorry for not posting as soon as possible.

I know I haven't been updating as rapidly as I used to. Here in Australia, the holidays are sadly coming to an end and were heading back to school. So, these past few weeks I've been finalising my things for school. **InLoveWithEmison**, thank you so much for your concern but I am doing well myself! And you ?Everything has just been busy I haven't got the chance to come around to this story so, I apologise for that.


	15. Chapter 15

"You _what _?!" I almost shouted in shock. I could see the emotion of shame and embarrassment written all over Hanna's face.

"You know what ? Forget it. I need to go home." Hanna said as she made her way to my door, but I grabbed her forearm causing her to stop in her tracks and look at me.

"Hanna, just stay for a little longer while we talk about this. Please ? I promise I'm not mad." I said reassuringly. She hesitated a little but nodded as she sat back down on my bed. She looked at me like a defenceless puppy cornered as she tucked her knees up to her chin.

"So, you're not mad at me ?" She asked quietly.

"No. I'm not, I'm just surprised." I answer honestly. "I didn't see you two as a couple." I said as I placed my hands on my hips.

"We're not like a power couple, Ali. It was just a kiss. I mean, I don't know what it meant but-"

"Do you like Jason ?" I ask cutting her off. Hanna blushed at the question and nodded.

"But I swear, I know there's boundaries so I won't date him for your sake." Hanna said so quickly I couldn't even keep up with her.

"Does he like you ?"

"Yes." She replied in an audible whisper. "Well, the thing is is that I sort of caught him doing something." I raised an eyebrow at her, motioning her to continue. "He was... cutting." I huffed out a sort breath and waited for her to continue. "I didn't ask him why, since it's such a personal coping mechanism so I taked him through it. Saying that he's worth... life. Somehow we confessed our feelings and then we kissed and yeah." She rambled and finished with a shrug.

"Hanna." I said calmly. "I'm fine with it. I mean if you two like each other and make each other happy, I don't see why you shouldn't be together."

"Really ?" Hanna said with hope.

"Really really." I reply with a smile and Hanna hugged me tightly. As she let go, the doorbell rang and I went downstairs to answer it, while Hanna followed behind me. I opened the door and my mouth hung wide open.

"Hey, Ali." The blonde said with an eye roll. "Is Jason here ? I called him a couple of times but he wouldn't answer my texts of calls." She said as she twirled her hair in her fingers.

"Maybe because he doesn't want to see or hear from you." Hanna called from behind me and I nudged her with my elbow.

"Excuse me ? And who are you ?"

"Hanna freaking Marin. Who the hell are you ?"

"CeCe Drake. Jason's girlfriend."

* * *

><p>"Hanna, wait !" I called after my friend as she walked past me and out the front door.<p>

"I'll see you at school, Ali." She muttered and she took off. Jason came downstairs with a look of concern on his face as he saw Hanna flee without a goodbye.

"Drama queen." CeCe muttered under her breath. I shot her a glare and clenched my jaw.

"You just had to say that, didn't you ? And, it's _ex _girlfriend." I say through gritted teeth.

"Alison. Go to your room." Jason called from the top of the stairs as he made his way down. I shoot daggers at her with my eyes and walk upstairs. But, knowing me I didn't actually go to my room. I closed my bedroom door so it seemed as I have fled to my room. But instead, I took a seat on the highest stair and listened in on the conversation.

"I see you're back from rehab. What was it ? Self harm addiction..."

"Shut the fuck up CeCe." Jason said with pure anger and I couldn't help but smirk at his retort. "We're. Done."

"Oh don't give me that bull. I see you're other blonde you tried to replace me with was in a fit. What was her name ? Hanna ?"

"Don't talk about her like that. Unlike you, she's supportive and kind and understanding."

"I tried, Jason I really did. I just hope you'd give me another chance."

"It's too late for that. Now, get the hell out of my house." I heard the front door open and then slam. As I got up from my entertaining seat, I was stopped.

"I know you heard the whole thing Ali." He said before he even made his way upstairs.

"You know me too well." I called behind me as this time, I actually went into my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's P.O.V<strong>

I stood behind Hanna's locker as she continued to ramble onto me about her encounter with a girl named CeCe at Alison's house last night. I don't see the big reason or fuss as to why she's so angry. All she's mentioned was CeCe's establishment of being Jason's girlfriend, and that seemed to have ticked her off. Sooner or later, Spencer and Aria come walking to us, holding hands as they see my "thank god you're here" face to help me try and shut Hanna up.

"And she was all like 'excuse me ? who are you ?" Hanna mimicked in a high girly voice. "And I was like, 'Hanna freaking Marin biatch-"

"Hey! Han, what's going on ?" Aria asks her as she and Spencer come to earshot of the conversation and I huff out a sigh of relief and annoyance since Hanna would most likely repeat the whole story all over again. But with more exaggeration.

"Last night, I was over at Ali's and this _white_ girl and when I say white, I really mean white. Like I thought _I_ was white but she beat me to it. Anyway, she comes over to the house and acts like she owns Jason. I mean, she bosses Jason around saying she's his girlfriend-"

"Wait, why would it matter so much that this girl is his girlfriend ?" Spencer asks.

"Cause... It doesn't matter. He can do so much better." I raise my eyebrow at her hesitation. I open my mouth to say something but Mona struts her way towards us.

"Morning, ladies." Mona says as she links her arms with Hanna's. "What are you all talking about ? New gossip ?" Mona asks a little too eagerly with a wide smile.

"No, just this girl that claims to be Jason Dilaurentis' girlfriend. Her name's CeCe Drake." Hanna explains in a nutshell. God, why couldn't she just say that to me _before_ the whole gang arrived.

"But, I'm not the only one who is still suspicious about this case." Spencer butts in the conversation as she eyes me and I nod. Spencer and I can practically talk telepathically and we both knew we were on the same page. "I think something else is bothering you. And so does Em." She continues and she crosses her arms over her chest. Hanna lets out a huff in defeat as we all know that we could never hide something from Spencer for more than five minutes. She's a Hastings. Stubbornness and caffeine run through her veins.

"IkissedJason." Hanna says way too fast for anyone of us to hear.

"Han, is your tongue tied ?" Mona asks with a confused expression and I chuckle at her straightforwardness.

"Yeah, Han. Speak clearly." Aria chimes in and I nod in agreement.

"I... Kissed... Jason..." And just like that, my jaw drops. And so does Aria's. Spencer takes a look at her girlfriend and lifts Aria's jaw back up with her two fingers.

"What ?" I ask, completely oblivious to the answer and she nods.

"He's not a bad kisser."

"Han! He's Ali's twin brother." I say with wide eyes but before I could continue my lecture, a particular blonde catches my eye and my heart flutters in my chest and my goofy grin spreads across my face. Alison walks up to the group and stands exceptionally close to me and I blush at that simple gesture.

"Hey, Em." Alison says with a smile and pecks my on my cheek. I was a little too tall for her and she had to be on her toes to do so, which I found adorable.

"Good morning, Alison." I say with a smile.

"Well, clearly we've all missed something." Mona says as she and the rest of the girls eye us.

"Well, since you're asking with googly eyes and dropped jaws. Alison and I are... seeing each other." I say as I intertwine my fingers with hers. The girls smile at us with approval and Hanna huffs out a 'it's about time' before she walks off with Mona and bids us a goodbye. Spencer, Aria, Alison and I are walking along the corridors until Aria, being the romantic she is, strikes up an interesting conversation.

"Are you and Ali free this Wednesday ? I was thinking, since we're a couple and a half... lets double." Aria says with a grin. Spencer moans in disgust.

"A date, babe ? Like you said, we're only a couple and _a half._" Spencer whines. Alison and I shoot her an 'excuse me ?' glare and she stops whining.

"Come on, Spency. When's the last time we did this ? I think Ali and Em could use this." Aria talks it out with Spencer as she practically hugs the taller brunette's arm so tight it was almost blue.

"Well, Alison has an chemistry exam on Thursday. I want to tutor her on Wednesday for it." I explain to Aria and Alison nods.

"I really can't fail. How about Friday ? We could double then ?" Alison suggest and the three of us, excluding Spencer nods in agreement. Aria rolls her eyes and drags Spencer down with her arm until Aria was able to whisper something into Spencer's ear on her tippy toes which somehow made Spencer change her mind.

"Sure! Friday night double date sounds fun after all." Spencer says with a million dollar smile and hurries off to class.

Aria smiles victoriously and I can't help but ask, "What did you say to her ?"

"I told her I'd get my mum to kick her off the Decathlon team since she's a teacher in the english department." Aria says with a snicker, as Alison and I laugh as we head towards our next class.

**Author's Note:**

What do you guys think so far ? I had to bring CeCe in as a bad girl cause I'm actually rooting for Janna in this fic because that Jason and Hanna are actually big softies for one another since Jason's got the 'mysterious past' and Hanna has the 'It Girl' forte and they try to put up a barrier but for each other, they can be very sentimental and loving. Anyway... Double Date, huh ? Wonder how that goes...

School has officially started here :( I'll try and get around to the story more, I promise! I've been dealing with some family issues and school but other than that I will continue this story. I hope you get well soon (or you're already well since I haven't been around lately) **InLoveWithEmison**!


	16. Chapter 16

**Emily's P.O.V**

Alison and I were studying for our big chemistry exam but my main priority was Ali. She seemed to be stressing out way too much and I guess the unintentional hard work and studying I've been giving her, had burnt her out. We were studying at the Rosewood Park. I knew a little bit of fresh air won't bite rather than being in Alison's room all the time.

"I'm going to _fail_." Alison whines to me for the one hundredth time and all I could do is support her and be her rock.

"Alison, listen to me. If you fail, I fail because we've been sharing the same notes." I joke with her to lighten up the mood and that manages to crack small and yet beautiful smile on her face.

"You know exactly what to say to me." She says as lays her hand on top of mine and I eventually interlock our fingers together and it seemed like the perfect fit. Just as I was going to say something, Spencer approaches us from a afar and takes a seat on the bench next to me.

"Hey guys, how's stu_dying_ going ? See what I did there ? Stu- _dying_." Spencer jokes with us and I roll her eyes at her terrible puns and Spencer is still cracking her head off.

"What might you be doing here after school, Spence ?" Alison asks Spencer with curiosity as Spencer finally manages to quieten down.

"Oh, I was shopping with Melissa and happened to see you two love birds and I thought, 'what better than to third wheel for a bit ?' And here I am." Spencer explains in her uttermost dry humour.

"Ha ha." I deadpanned at my friend and punched her friendly in her arm.

"No, seriously. Cause of Aria and Team..." She curls her lip as she thinks and her eyes gaze up to the sky. "Emison. I'm stuck with a double date this Friday." Spencer finishes. Alison and I unintentionally smile at the ship name.

"Just do it for Aria. Besides, what's there to lose ?" I ask her. "And don't say the Decathlon Team." I add.

"The Decathlon Team." Spencer huffs out and I shake my head laughing as I turn to my notes.

**Alison's P.O.V **

I look down at my notes as Spencer continues to as she claims, 'third wheel' our study session. That was until I felt a small nudge by my feet to realise a red frisbee had landed down by my converses. I pick up the disc and stood up as I scan the park to see the owner of the piece of plastic.

A small little boy, I assumed was approximately five years old rushes up to me and I can't help but smile at the adorableness since I couldn't quite pin point his nationality. He had light tan skin and brown curly hair and his eyes were a dark hazel colour. A perfect mixture of green and brown.

"Excuse me, miss. Can I please have my frisbee back ?" He pants as he approaches me. I smile and hand him the frisbee.

"Of course." I say as he takes it from me.

"Thank you!" He chirps. The boy positioned himself to throw the frisbee, but I stop him and kneel down to his height and help him out. Who couldn't ? He was a bundle of cuteness. If you exclude Emily in that moment of course.

"Here, let me help you." I positioned his tiny fingers to tighten his grip on the frisbee. "Now when you let go, flick your wrist. Okay ?" He nods and does what he was told and the frisbee manages to fly high up into the air for a few seconds before it plops back down to the grass. "Good job!" I say as he and I high five and I watch him as he runs after the disc.

"You're really good with kids, Alison." Emily says to me. "That was adorable to watch." She says to me as she peck my cheek as I sit back down.

"How could I say no ? Did you see his exotic features ? I wonder where his parents are." I say quite concerned and that put Emily into protective mode. She stood up as she scanned the park and I do the same.

"Well, there's not mum or dad acting frantic to find their missing child." Spencer says. The three of us make our way to the boy to ask of his parents.

"Hey buddy." Emily says to the boy as she kneels down to his height.

"Hi!" He chirps and smiles brightly.

"Where are your parents ?" Emily asks him.

"Mum's down at the shops." He says as he points at the mall.

"And your daddy ?" Spencer asks the boy. He doesn't respond and a sad expression falls down onto his face.

"Maybe we can wait for your mummy with you. Is that okay ?" I ask the boy and he nods his head yes.

"Can you play with me while we wait ?" The boy asks me with puppy dog eyes and I chuckle.

"Why not ?"

**Emily's P.O.V **

It's almost sundown and the poor boy's mother is no where to be found. Alison, Spencer and the mysterious little boy have been playing at the park and with his frisbee for about two hours by now and the sun's just setting. Spencer left about half an hour ago which left Alison, me and a very tired boy at our study table.

"God, where the hell is his mum ?" I mutter to myself but Alison hears me.

"She'll be here soon." Alison soothes me as he looks down at the boy. "Hey, I never got to ask you your name." Alison asks him and my eyes gaze onto the boy who is fighting off his dropping eyelids. The sky is now dark and the only light source we have is from the lamp post behind us.

"Aiden." He replies. As if on point, a woman calls out the boy's name to which I assume is his mother.

"Aiden ?! Oh thank god. There you are." The woman says as she approaches our table. I couldn't make out her facial features due to the bad lighting, but her voice sounded strangely familiar. "Thank you. I'm so sorry I was really busy with something." She apologises.

"You really shouldn't leave your child unattended." I say bitterly. _Who takes care of the poor guy ?_ It seems as though my reply was too harsh since Alison scolded me.

"Em." She says as she cools me down a little.

"You're right. _I'm sorry_." She apologises. _She sounds so familiar._ The woman replies as she picks up the boy, in her arm who is now asleep. "Thank you again." She makes her way past us.

"Wait!" I call after her and she stops in her tracks. "Apologise again." I ask of her. Not because I needed another apology, but because I need to know if this was the one girl that broke my heart years ago.

"Emily, is everything okay ?" Alison asks.

"_I'm sorry_." She repeats herself and it finally clicks to me. My heart beats in my chest I swear my ribcage was vibrating and tears begin to form into my eyes.

"Maya ?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Alison's P.O.V **

Maya. Maya St. Germain. Emily's ex girlfriend who happened to get knocked up and left poor Em heartbroken. At first, I pitted the young mum and how harsh Emily was talking to her. But now, I don't exactly know how I feel.

"Emily. I knew it was you." The girl turned around to face us and I could see her face for the first time from the light being emitted from the lamp post. I had to admit, she was stunning. She had dark long brown hair with matching chocolate brown eyes and was fairly tall. My eyes gazed between the two. Maya wore an apologetic smile while Emily's fists were clenched shut. I've never seen Emily so angry before in my life and she's doing a damn good job to keep it contained.

"What are you doing here ? I thought you were still in rehab." Emily said with both anger and confusion.

"I had Aiden there and when I got my shit together he was about two years old and I got out." Maya explained to her former girlfriend. Her eyes then gazed onto me and I shuffled on my feet awkwardly. Wishing the ground with swallow me up and make me disappear in that moment. Emily looked at me sympathetically and she began to pack her learning materials.

"Emily, you should talk to her. You don't know what she's been through." I say quietly for her ears only with support, but she hates the idea.

"There's nothing to talk about, Alison. She has no idea what _I've_ been through." Emily says defensively. She gathers my things and stuff them into my school bag and hands it to me. "If you'd excuse me, my girl and I have a test to study for." Emily barks at Maya but she give an understanding nod.

"Goodbye Emily. See you around, Alison." Maya says to us, Emily flinches when she speaks my name. She give us a small smile and walks off with Aiden as they disappear into the darkness.

* * *

><p><span><em>Alison's House<em>

Emily called her mum, Pam that she's going to spend the night at my place. Emily has been awfully quiet but I know that she'll tell me when she is ready. We have decided to study in my room although, it seems like the both of us weren't even studying at all. There were stolen glances, awkward coughs and the sound of flipping paper notes. But no communication. Not until now.

"I'm going to call it a day." Emily says with a sigh as she closes her chemistry book shut and I close mine, agreeing with her.

"Em ?" I ask.

"I know what you're going to say." Emily says without looking at me in the eyes.

"Then let it all out. And don't pretend that you and I were actually studying for the test the entire time." I say.

"What do you want me to say, Ali ? I saw Maya. Yes, the girl who ripped my heart and shattered it into pieces and shoved it back into my chest." This time Emily looked at me with dark, sad brown eyes filled with tears. "Only that it's not fixed. It's jagged and scarred. It took me years to mend that and now that I've met you, I know for sure that it's finally whole again." A single tear escaped her eyes and she cupped my cheek, and leaned in for a kiss. "You're the one, Alison. You healed me."

Her tough soft and gentle, yet yearning and rough. Like she's waited for this moment. For the right person. My lips parted to take in her strawberry lip gloss on her lips and her tongue filled my mouth, exploring. Before I knew the kiss got heated, I pulled away and looked into her eyes before asking her a question.

"Emily, what about Aiden ?"

**Emily's P.O.V **

Aiden. Aiden who ? Aiden _St. Germain._ The boy wasn't my son. He was Maya's and today was the first time I've seen him. I never thought for a split second that he _actually_ existed. After Maya left I never heard or seen from her since and I assumed she must have gotten an abortion or gave the baby up. But he was being mothered by Maya who didn't even pay much attention to the boy. But I could see she was trying. Trying hard for the childhood he deserves.

"Aiden isn't my child. Alison, I'm eighteen. Maya got pregnant and Aiden is her responsibility, not mine. I- I can't be his mother..."

"I'm not asking that of you, it's just... Can Maya really take care of him alone ?" Alison looks at me with those worried blue eyes that stab my in the chest. She had a point.

"Alison, I'm not going to drag myself into this mess. We've gone our separate ways and the only child or children I want to care for is ours." I reason with her and a small smile tugs at her lips which leaves me confused.

"What ?"

"You want to have children with me ?" Alison asks me as she leans in closer.

"Yes, Alison... As crazy and early that confession was, I want to-" My sentence was cut off by Alison's lips crashing onto mine. The nest thing I knew we were in a heated make out session until we hear footsteps and giggling in the hallway. Alison and I look at each other confused. It was definitely not Jason since the giggles were the sound of a bunch of girls. As I stood up to grab the door knob, the door barges open giving m a slight heart attack.

"Flawless bitch in the house!" Hanna announces as she, Aria and Spencer are all dressed in their sleeping clothes with bags hanging on their shoulder and crashes onto Alison's bed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask confused, as to why they're here. Happy, because I guess we're having a mega sleepover and annoyed since Alison and I weren't alone anymore.

"What do you mean ? We're here because we need to get you two off your studying asses." Hanna says. "And I thought Spencer was bad." She mumbles.

"Hey!" Spencer whines while Aria cuts them off as she holds two discs up.

"I bought Mean Girls and White Chicks." Aria grins.

* * *

><p>We eventually settled for White Chicks since Hanna thinks she can 'relate to Brittany and Tiffany Wilson.' Alison and I were laying next to each other on her bed. My arm was wrapped around her shoulder protectively as she snuggled her head on my shoulder. I occasionally played with her dirty blonde hair with my fingers which seemed to sooth the both of us.<p>

Aria was seated on Spencer's lap on the small sofa chair beside us while Hanna on the other hand took the space of the floor and had her arms and legs sprawled out everywhere munching on a bag of popcorn. As the movie eventually came to an end Aria turned on the lights since she was the closest to the light switch.

"Alright, now..." Hanna digs her hand into her bag and brings out a bottle of...

"Vodka!?" Alison shouts while Hanna grins in response. "Oh, I don't think so Han. It's a school night and if my mum finds out we've been drinking... I. Am. Screwed."

"Shh... Babe, it's okay. We _all_ don't have to drink and most of the time, Hanna's the one that drinks the most of it." I shrug and I calm Alison down.

"It's tradition. We're playing Never Have I Ever." Hanna explains. Aria rolls her eyes and gets off Spencer's lap to sit next to Hanna on the floor while.

"Whatever, I'm in It could be fun." Aria says with a smile. Spencer still doesn't look convinced and it seems like Alison isn't going to budge either.

"Alright, fine you babies. I knew this would happen." As if prepared, Hanna once again fishes out three bottles of Lemon Lime Bitters but with a high amount of alcohol in it for Spencer, Alison and I. "There. Now we can all play." Hanna smiles.

I take Alison's hand in mine and bring her to the floor, so I'm seated on the right side of Hanna, Alison is also on my right and Spencer finally sits next to Aria so we're all in a circle. Now, the three of us have an unopened bottle of Lemon Lime Bitters while Aria and Hanna have a shot of vodka in their hands.

"Me first." Spencer says and we all have our attention on her. "Never have I ever... Peed in a pool."

"Seriously, Spence ?" Hanna and Aria deadpan and Alison and I start cracking up.

"What ? We'll go easy at first." Spencer smirks as the five of us all take a sip.

"I have one." Hanna announces. "Never have I ever been to a lesbian bar." There was a moment where eye contact was given, but no glasses or bottles lifted until... Hanna took a sip and so did Alison. My eyes were going to pop out of my head as I saw the blonde beauty take a sip.

"Explain. Now." Aria asks Hanna and Alison with a shocked but amused face.

"It was _one_ time!" Hanna exclaims. "Don't act like you've never done anything because you were curious."

"I had to fish out a friend of mine in there." Alison says with a smirk as she realises my horrid face.

"Never have I ever kissed the person to our left." Aria says. _That was useful._ I thought as I watch Aria and Alison take a sip.

A few 'never have I ever' statements were given through out the night which ranged from horrific and amusing topics and I eventually learned a few things or two from my friend's confessions.

Hanna was eventually laughing her head off while Aria was passed out. I was still sober and so was Spencer. We didn't drink much of our drinks during the game since we didn't have much confessions. We knew each other like the back of our hands. It was Alison who drank more of the Lemon Lime Bitters than us since she was the newest member of the group. However, Alison on the other hand seemed like she was a _little_ tipsy than she should have been. I had no idea why until Hanna made a confession without playing the game.

"A- Alison, I have to say something to you. I may have spiked your drink to make you loosen up a _little_." Hanna says while she holds up her thumb and forefinger a centimetre away from each other. My jaw drops so does Alison's. Our exam was tomorrow and I didn't want her to go through it with a pounding headache.

"Hanna! What the hell is wrong with you!?" I shout.

"Shhh! It's okay E-Emily." Alison hiccups and the door barges open.

**Alison's P.O.V**

Honestly, deep down I knew it wasn't okay. Because I now know for sure that I am screwed for the exam tomorrow. But with my body taken over by alcohol, I seemed to be a little more carefree and a bit of a babbler mouth. That was until the door barged open and there stood Jason.

"Why the hell does it smell like alcohol in here ?" Jason asks.

"Jason!" Hanna exclaims as she hugs him tightly and kisses him all over his face.

"Hanna, are you alright ? You're drunk. Let's get you to bed so you can go to school tomorrow." Jason says with worry in his tone as he looks around the room at five intoxicated girls. "Anyone still sober ?" Jason mumbles as she carries Hanna to the bed and she screams with joy.

"I am." I say and he looks at me gratefully. At this point, Spencer and Aria were cuddled together in a deep sleep by the sofa while Jason tucks Hanna into Alison's bed who was constantly kicking off the blankets like a five year old refusing to abide to their bedtime.

"Hanna, _please_ try and get some rest." Jason says calmly as he strokes her hair.

"No!" She barks back as she folds her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"Here, let me." I insist and he moves to the side. I sit next to Hanna with my back against the headboard and I stroke her hair softly while I hum a random tune. Slowly but surely, Hanna eventually drifts into a sleep. We've done that to each other since we were kids and I guess it was the only thing that actually got us to sleep. I smile at Hanna's sleeping form and get out of the bed to help Alison get tucked in.

"Okay, come on Ali." I say as I pull her up to sleep next to Hanna.

"Where are you going to sleep Em ?" She asks sleepily and I smile at her as she rubs her tired eyes.

"I'll sleep on the floor, just here. I'm right next to you. Shh... Go to sleep now." I say. It's quite hilarious how I tend to baby my friends once they're drunk.

"What about Maya and Aiden ?" She asks again. I've never seen drunk Alison before, but I assume she becomes curious about everything.

"Don't worry. Go to sleep." I tuck her in next to Hanna and kiss her on her forehead as I watch her doze off. I look at my three sleeping friends and my significant other as they sleep like babies.

"Hey, thanks." Jason says as he kisses Hanna on her forehead and she smiles in her sleep.

"No worries. Done this many times, believe me." I joke with him and he chuckles.

"Did Alison say Maya ? As in Maya St. Germain ?" Jason asks me and my head snaps up to look at his curious green eyes.

"Yes... Do you know her ?" I ask now suddenly curious of his relationship between himself and Maya.

"Well... we met at a rehab centre in True North. We sort of had a little on night stand ? I- I don't know she thought we were a thing but I just saw her as a friend-"

"With benefits ?" I snap at him with anger and he looks at me confused at my sudden reaction. I couldn't blame him. He had no idea.

"Emily, what's wrong ?"

"Forget it. I think I'll take the couch downstairs." I say with my fists clenched as I made my way past him to the stairs. My mind was running miles filled with questions. _Alison never told me he went to rehab. _But most importantly, all I could ask myself was _what if Jason was Aiden's father ?_

**Author's Note: **

Hey all! Long time ! I'm so sorry about the wait, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner or later! School's such a pain in the ass sometimes. So Maya is back... And yes she has a child (obviously). **InLoveWithEmison** in this fanfic, (sorry for not mentioning it in the story) but Maya is a year older than Emily and was taken away to rehabilitation. Thank you **Drea82581 **yeah, I tried to make it link the boy at the park to the story haha.

**AmazingGracieGurl !** Long ass time I reckon! I have the plot of the Sleeping Warrior story in mind :) I apologise, but I want to get this fan fiction finished first so then I can focus on the Sleeping Warrior one. Hopefully sooner or later!

So please review so I can get ideas to finish this ! :) Thanks for your patience and positive feedback :) xo


	18. Chapter 18

**Alison's P.O.V **

I woke up with a pounding headache as I fluttered my eyes open to adjust to the light streaming through my bedroom window. _What the hell happened last night ?_ I thought as I sat in my bed. I heard a loud snore from coming from my bed that was muffled by my blanket. That someone, I was hoping for Emily to be under them. I pulled the blanket off the stranger to reveal Hanna who was in a uncomfortable position if you'd ask me. She was drooling as she snored and grumbled in annoyance of the sudden cold that met her as I removed the blanket.

"God, I am never drinking again." I said as I rubbed my throbbing head while Hanna buried herself into my bed again. I looked at my bedside table to read the time which read 6:50. The crack of dawn. I noticed a jug of water, four glasses, a fruit bowl and four small white tablets with a note.

_Take a tablet each. You'll need it. _

_- Emily. xo_

Emily was the most caring and considerate person I've known in my entire life. Just reading those seven words made me feel so safe and reassured even though she isn't even here. I looked around to find Spencer and Aria tangled on the small sofa chair, but who I really wanted to see this morning was my Emily. I looked down to the floor by the bed to see that she wasn't there. I took a banana and ate it before I took a tablet and chugged it down with some water. I quietly got out of my bed and headed downstairs, using the railing for support as every step I took my headache became worse despite the tablet.

As I entered the living room, I found Emily sleeping on the couch. My first thought was, _she is so adorable_ my second however was, _what made her sleep here in the first place ?_ I silently walked up to her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful; her mouth was slightly opened hinting that she was in a deep sleep. It took me my all not to kiss those inviting lips. Instead, I kissed her on her forehead which caused her to stir but it did not awake her from her slumber.

I made my way into the kitchen and took out all the greasy breakfast ingredients I could find in my house. Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, hash browns, sausages... you name it. I took out a pan and set it on the stove as I adjusted the heat to medium. I began to crack a few eggs in one pan while I prepared the just add water pancake mix, when a pair of strong arms wrapped itself around my waist. I knew it was Emily from her scent, even though the kitchen smelled like scrambled eggs.

"Hmm... that smells good, baby." Emily murmured against my neck, her voice still scratchy with sleep which sounded so sexy. I leaned my back against her front and sighed delightfully. I could definitely get used to this. "Did you take the fruit and tablet on the bedside table I put for you guys ? I hope your headache subsided." She said with her voice filled with worry.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." I said as I turned around and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, leaving her unsatisfied as she gave me a small pout. "I'd totally make out with you right now, but we have company." I said in a husky tone which made the hairs on her arms stick up. I loved the effect I had on her.

"Well, we have some time before they wake up..." Emily suggested in a seductive tone as she tightened her arms around my waist and lifted me up, placing me on the kitchen counter. Our lips met hungrily as she positioned herself between my legs as they automatically wrapped themselves around her waist. Trapping her, causing her growl. My fingers tangled themselves into her soft brown hair as the kiss became more heated. In that moment, I didn't want it to end, until...

"Guys?! The eggs are burning!" Aria screeched. I broke the kiss and indeed saw the pancakes burnt, not only that but the stove was catching ablaze. Spencer ran from god knows where with a fire extinguisher to put out the fire.

"Sorry..." Emily apologised with a sheepish smile.

"I was looking forward to those." Hanna mumbled as she took a seat on the stool from the kitchen counter.

"I'll start a new batch." I offered as I hopped off the kitchen counter.

"Uh, I don't think so... I'll do that." Aria said as she took the spatular from me.

"And I'll make the coffee." Spence said as she went to the coffee machine.

"Yeah, I don't think so caffeine freak. Sit your ass down and I'll do that." Hanna said as she swooped past Aria and made a beeline for the coffee machine.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's P.O.V <strong>

Alison and I sat at the dining table, across from the kitchen. "So, why didn't I wake up with you... on the floor." Alison said trying to sound concerned, although the last part of the sentence didn't support that. How am I supposed to tell Alison that her twin brother could possibly be the father of my ex girlfriend's son ?

"The floor was uncomfortable so I settled for the couch." I lied as I stared down at my feet like a defeated child. I looked up to see Alison's suspicious arched eyebrow. She knew I lied.

"Well, there was always room on the bed. I'm sorry to put you in that position." Alison apologised. I let out a mental sigh of relief for not actually pushing the suspected lie. But knowing Alison, she wouldn't let it go.

"Well, tell that to Hanna. When I went to drop off the fruit and medicine, she was sprawled out like a starfish." I chuckled and Alison giggled with me. Her laugh was literally music to my ears.

"I heard that!" Hanna called from the kitchen making us laugh even further.

"Can I ask you something ?" Alison said once our laughter died down.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." I said reassuringly. But, was I ready to give her answers she was looking for ?

"Did I say anything or do anything stupid last night ? Should have known Hanna would pull a stunt like that." Alison with guilty eyes. Only making me dread the truthful answer. I wasn't a liar. If for any circumstance I were to lie, I'd white lie. I'd lie for the good of it.

Taking a small breath, I spoke to her truthfully. "You didn't do anything stupid. If anything, you may have found out who Aiden's father is..." I stared deeply into her sky blue eyes. It went from guilt, to confusion. Just. Like. That.

"W- What do you mean?" She asked me so softly.

"I mean, Jason could be..."

"No." Her lips starting to tremble to stop herself from crying. I can see the denial in her facial expression. Like she's made the whole situation worse. She was blaming herself for it.

"No, baby it's okay." I cooed as I took her hand in mine, but she retreated from my contact and shook her head vigorously.

"No. It's _not_ okay Emily. All I ever do is make things worse. First, I lied to you about Jason and now I've dragged you in the middle of this situation between Maya and her son. Is that why you slept on the couch ? Cause you couldn't stand me ? Because I sure as hell would have."

"Alison, listen to me. I never said anything of the sort." I said calmly. The last thing I wanted was her to feel this way because of _me_. "I slept on the couch because I had some thinking to do. My thoughts clouded my mind and I am so terribly sorry if you think it that way. I just couldn't bear to think of it. We don't deserve to have our happiness to be shattered by Maya's mistake. I have you now and I'm never leaving you again." I sat next to her and hugged her as she wept silently on my shoulder.

"We don't even know for sure, Alison." I said as I stroked her hair softly. The girls heard the commotion from the kitchen and decided to eat on the kitchen counter, leaving us to have some time alone for a while as Alison calms down. She recoils herself from my comforting arms and looks at me with red puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Ali." As I wipe her tears that were not falling down her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

**A/N: **

Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I had an intense exam week at school so thank god most of my exams are over! Who do you think is the father ? Thanks guys!


End file.
